In Close Quarters
by AlibisDragon
Summary: Inuyasha makes a comment that leads to awkward situations, affection both intentional and accidental and an understanding. IKa This summary stinks so please just read! Complete! Finally!
1. A Tight Situation

This is my first story so please be nice. But please feel free to review! I'd love to hear from you. If I get some good reviews I'll put up the next chapter when I get back from camping which should be the 11th. This is an Inuyasha and Kagome fic. I don't really know when this story would take place in relation to the anime. All I can say is that Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippou, Miroku, and Kaede are all in it. It's PG-13 because of some language. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1: A "Tight" Situation 

Inuyasha tugged irritably at the second string of beads around his neck. What had he gotten himself into? 

He let out another growl and dropped the band; feeling it's weight against his chest made him even angrier than before. That combined with the pressure of a body against his made his bad mood escalate even farther past its normally high level. 

"Shove over!" He spat angrily at the girl next to him. 

Kagome glared angrily back before turning with a loud huff. 

"I'm already on the edge of the log, so stop complaining! You got us into this mess! Haven't you ever heard of personal space? This is all your fault!" 

Her voice grew higher in pitch with ever word. Inuyasha couldn't help but curse himself for opening his big mouth. Even with that thought in mind, he couldn't stop his equally enraged retort. 

"My fault! My fault!? If you weren't always makin' me eat dirt I wouldn't have made the stupid comment in the first place! And it's not my fault that Kaede was so keen on the idea! And for another thing-" 

"For cryin' out loud! Are you two at it again? Give it a rest already! You've only been stuck together for two hours!" Shippou had emerged from the bushes carrying a small load of kindling, which he set sloppily next to the makeshift fire-pit Miroku had constructed earlier. Sango pushed her way into the small clearing after him, carrying more wood, with Kirara at her heels. 

"I must agree." Miroku added, entering from the opposite side of the camp, followed closely by Kaede. Prior to setting up camp, Sango had insisted that she not be paired with the lecherous monk, making an off hand comment after he'd left that she would someday chop off his 'wandering hand.' "You two will have to deal with the situation, unless Kaede releases the spell, those beads will not come off until you two come to an understanding." 

Inuyasha muttered a nasty comment under his breath; leaning forward until the strand that bound Kagome and himself was tightly pressed to both of their necks. 

Kagome leaned back, wide-eyed, making a choking noise until Inuyasha relented and straightened back up. 

Kaede cleared her throat to gain the half-demons' attention. 

"What was that Inuyasha? Something about an 'old hag?' Surely you are not speaking of me. Even you would know better. Because it is only I who has the ability to release you. Being that you certainly cannot come to any sort of understanding." Kaede gave a quiet laugh. "After all, it was you who made the suggestion in the first place." 

Inuyasha growled.

--------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK

--------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha! SIT!!!" 

Inuyasha plunged face first into the ground. 

"OW!!! What the hell was that for!?" Pulling himself out of the considerably deep, hanyou-shaped crater, he got to his feet and stomped over to Kagome, intent on giving her a piece of his mind. Before she could even give an excuse, he pointed an accusing finger at her and let his anger get the best of him. 

"You know what I think? I think you use my beads as a weapon against me! You're nothing but a power-hungry, selfish..." he was so angry he couldn't form the words in his mind before spitting them out at her. "If you had a stupid necklace around your throat, that gave someone the power to slam you into the ground at their will, you wouldn't blame me for being angry! If you knew for one second what it was like..."

---------------------------------------------------

END FLASHBACK

---------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha cringed inwardly at the memory. Kaede had made a band similar to his own, but large enough to bind two people. She'd put a spell on it so whenever either one of them said the 's' word, they'd both go plummeting to the floor. Kagome, determined to piss him off even more, had gone along without complaint. 

"Look at it this way, Inuyasha." Shippou, with an evil grin, hopped just out of arms reach of Inuyasha, "What better way to get your mind off of Kikyou than to be stuck to another pretty girl?" 

Inuyasha turned a brilliant shade of red, whether out of anger or embarrassment, no one could tell. Though a moment later, anyone would have guessed that the former was the case. 

"C'mere you little twerp! I'm gonna get you!" He made a lunge for the little fox, not expecting the huge resistance from the beads around his neck. He'd given Kagome a painful yank, and growled again as Shippou stopped to taunt him, seeing him unable to give chase. 

"What's the matter Inuyasha? A little kitsune too much for the big strong hanyou?" He teased him louder as Kagome started to rant about Inuyasha being more careful. 

"Like hell it is!" Inuyasha raged. Turning, he grabbed Kagome and heaved her unceremoniously, with a squeal of protest, over his shoulder. He then raced after Shippou, who let out a cry of fear and fled into the bushes. 

Sango, Miroku, and Kaede, who had watched this little incident play out, sat in silence, none really sure of what to say. There was a collective flinch as a rather loud crash and an even more frantic shriek from Kagome echoed through the trees. 

Sango sighed, moving to sit down on the log that their two friends had vacated. Beckoning Kirara into her lap, she was the first to speak. 

"I don't think that Kagome really took the health risks into consideration before agreeing to this." Kirara gave a short, agreeable mewling noise as Sango stroked her ears. 

Miroku nodded silently and knelt to start a fire. 

"I just hope that we can _all_ survive this little ordeal. Well, whatever happens, it is sure to be good for a laugh later on."

* * *

Returning a short while later, Kagome busied herself with preparing the ramen she'd brought back from her own time. Inuyasha followed reluctantly as he was dragged from the fire, to her bag of belongings, back to the fire, and then around to each member of their party as Kagome distributed their dinner. Picking up the last of the bowls she allowed Inuyasha to take a seat on the ground next to Miroku, and, not that she had much of a choice, sat beside him. 

"Dig in everyone. But be careful, it may be hot." She cast a sickened glance at Inuyasha as he began messily shoveling noodles into his mouth. Then, managing to keep her comments to herself, she turned to her own bowl. She poked absently at her meal, having lost her appetite. Her thoughts wandered to earlier that day, when Inuyasha had chased Shippou through the forest with her over his shoulder. Inuyasha had been all but gentle, but he had been careful. He'd made sure she wasn't getting scratched or hit by low branches or thorns. She blushed as she remembered how he even turned to ask her if she was doing all right. She pressed her hand to her cheek as heat rushed to her face. 

'Oh no! I'm blushing!' Trying to calm herself, she noticed Inuyasha watching her from the corner of her eye. 

"Are you gonna finish that?" He asked gruffly. 

"What?" She blinked in confusion and he gestured to her bowl. "Oh! No! Here, you can have it." She held the bowl out to him smiling faintly. 

He raised an eyebrow at her, taking the proffered bowl and looking quickly at it. Raising his eyes to hers with a questioning look, he pushed it back towards her. 

"But it's still full. You haven't eaten anything. Aren't you hungry?" 

Kagome shook her head 'no'. 

"All right then." He turned, but then did a double take and looked at her. "You know your face is all red. You don't have a fever or somethin' do you?" He stuffed a mouthful of ramen into his mouth, not taking his eyes off of her. 

Kagome covered her face in her hands, and shook her head again. 

"N-no! I'm fine, really." She giggled in embarrassment. 

"Right." He turned and quickly downed the rest of his broth, dropping his bowl on top of his first, and wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve. 

"Well I think it's time that we all got some much-needed sleep. We need to get an early start tomorrow." Miroku got to his feet and stretched. 

"Here Kagome, let me help you clean up." Sango stood and moved about, picking up the empty ramen containers. Reaching Miroku, she bent over to retrieve his bowl. 

Kagome looked on as Miroku eyed Sango appreciatively, his fingers twitching ominously. She felt indignation on Sangos' part well up inside of her and did the first thing that came to her mind. A growl much similar to one Inuyasha would make emitted from her throat. But as Miroku extended a hand toward Sango, that growl turned into an enraged 'SIT!!!' that sent Inuyasha and herself crashing to the ground, with her lying half on top of an angrily shaking hanyou. 

Sango shot upright as Miroku withdrew his hand, grinning sheepishly as Sango stared suspiciously at him. 

With a quiet groan, Kagome carefully removed herself from Inuyasha. She rubbed her shoulder, which had connected with the ground painfully hard. 

"What the hell was that for!?" Inuyasha was beside himself with anger. 

"Sorry, it was a reflex." She glared pointedly at Miroku before turning to Inuyasha. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean to." She turned away, still massaging her shoulder. 

Inuyasha growled in reply. His anger was quickly ebbing as he watched her continue to nurse her injury. It may have served her right for always 'sitting' him, but she was only human, not a half demon like him. If she wasn't careful, she could be seriously hurt. He stood and, maybe a bit too roughly, helped her to her feet. 

Kaede cleared her throat to disguise a laugh, and when they all turned to look at her she regarded them with a placid expression. 

"Ahem. I'm going to bed. If you are going to be up much longer, do not make to much noise. I need my rest." She turned to walk towards her bed. 

Inuyasha snorted. 

"Yeah, like an old hag like you needs her beauty sleep." He muttered under his breath. 

Kagome turned to look at him, opening her mouth to speak. But then Inuyasha looked towards her with an 'are-you-sure-you-really-want-to-do-that?' expression, crossing his arms over his chest. She frowned and closed her mouth. 

Inuyasha smirked, before faking a yawn and stretching. 

"Well, I'm gonna hit the hay." He crouched down, ready to spring into the trees above him, when fingers clutched at his shoulder. He sighed in annoyance and faced Kagome. "What now?" 

"And just where do you think you're going?" She asked, releasing his shoulder and putting a hand on her hip. "I hope you don't think _I__'__m_ going to sleep up in a tree!" 

"Well _I_ don't want to sleep on the ground!" He shouted back. 

She crossed her arms. 

"Well if you make me sleep up there I'll just use the 's' word and we'll both be on the ground again." She smiled triumphantly. 

"Gimme a break. Fine, we'll sleep on the floor." He stomped over to a tree, Kagome hurrying awkwardly after him, and slumped down against its trunk. 

Kagome situated herself on her side against the tree, not looking really comfortable, but she kept quiet. She'd been relatively careful about 'sitting' them all day. And concentrating on that had been harder than she'd thought. Right now all she wanted to do was sleep. As she slowly let her eyes fall closed, one thought came to her mind. 

'Where was Shippou?'


	2. Between a Rock and a Hanyou

I am soooooooo sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy. To those of you who reviewed, thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! I just hope the rest of the story can keep your interest. I just noticed I forgot the disclaimer! So here it is... Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from this story... *sigh*... Except for one person whom you will meet later. There you go! There's a bit of nudity in this chapter, but it's not graphic. It's... well... you'll see. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and review please!

Chapter 2: Between a Rock and a Hanyou? 

The sun was just rising above the horizon, staining the sky an array of different shades of red, pink, and orange. The first rays seeped through the leaves, landing on the young pair nestled between two large tree roots. The smallest of the couple let out a quiet yawn, her fingers curling around handfuls of red cloth as she clung to sleep. 

Kagome stretched out upon the cool, mossy ground. She shivered as the brisk morning air bled through her sweater, and snuggled closer to the warm body next to her. 

'Warm body?' 

Opening her eyes and peering through her sleep clogged mind, she was shocked awake by the length of Inuyashas' body pressed close to hers; his right arm draped casually over her shoulders. Her face flushed at their close proximity. She could only imagine his reaction when he woke up. 

'The difference between Inuyasha when he's awake and when he's asleep is amazing.' She tilted her head to the side and smiled. 'Right now he's so peaceful. He almost looks vulnerable.' Kagome would have been content to watch the weak sunlight play shadows over his face for quite a while, that is, had the half demon's ear not twitched right then. As quickly as she could, Kagome settled back into Inuyasha's inadvertent embrace, intent on looking like she was still asleep. 

Inuyasha gave a huge yawn. Lifting one eyelid and seeing no one else awake, he closed his eyes again and pulled Kagome's sleeping form closer. He tucked Kagome's... 

'Wait just a damn minute... What the hell!?' 

With a horrified expression, he looked down at the girl sleeping soundly beside him. Seeing this, he allowed himself an inaudible sigh of relief as he gently withdrew his arm and moved as far away as the beads would allow. He smirked as he saw her face crease in a small frown, a whimper escaping her throat as she curled into a ball against the cold. 

'That's another embarrassing moment avoided.' He thought in approval. 

Raising a hand, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually slept. Normally he would just doze, if anything. He growled. Hanging around so many humans was making him soft. If he hadn't allowed himself to fall asleep, he wouldn't have ended up in this predicament. 

'What is it about her that makes her so easy to be around? I'm never as at ease around anyone as I am around her.' 

Reaching out, he shook her gently. Before trying again, he made a second sweep of the campsite and to his satisfaction, saw that the runt had not yet returned. 

"Kagome." He called softly, shaking her again. When this still didn't rouse her from her sleep, he could feel his temper rising. He didn't see the slight smile on the girls' lips. He leaned down closer to her ear. "Wake up, Wench!" He shouted. 

Kagome jumped. As she slowly sat up, she could hear the irritated mumbles of their companions. Putting on a show of stretching and scrubbing at her eyes, she stifled a large, uncharacteristically rude yawn, then turned to him and smiled sleepily. 

"Good morning, Inuyasha. Did you sleep well?" 

Inuyasha only grunted in reply. 

Kagome bowed her head to hide another atypical smirk as she got to her feet. 

"Well, I had better start breakfast." 

"Breakfast!" He stood up with her. "There's no time for breakfast! We've got to get a move on!" 

"What are you talking about? We can't leave until Shippou comes back." She placed her hands on her hips. "And do not start complaining, because _you__'__re_ the one who chased him off." 

"Oh yeah..." For a moment, his expression was a mixture of reminiscence and regret. Then he snickered, his lips curving in an evil grin. 

-----------------------------------------

After a quick breakfast, Kaede and Miroku took Kirara to go search for Shippou, leaving Kagome and Sango to clean up. Inuyasha, being stuck to Kagome, decided to clean Tetsusaiga while Kagome washed some dishes in a nearby hot spring. Sango had disappeared several minutes ago to bathe, and now she called out from behind a rock. 

"You know, these hot springs feel wonderful, Kagome." 

Kagome smiled and called back. 

"I bet they do! Since we can't leave until Shippou gets back, I was thinking about taking..." 

Inuyasha sat up from leaning over his sword, an anxious expression on his face. 

"...a bath... later." 

Kagome paused to think. 

The two turned to face each other. Neither one spoke for a few seconds before another argument erupted. 

"There's no way I'm going to take a bath with you!" Inuyasha shouted. 

"Well I have to bathe, Inuyasha! Otherwise I'll stink!" She exclaimed. 

"You stink anyway!" He retorted, immediately regretting it. 

"SIT BOY!" 

They both careened sideways. Inuyasha growled as he pried himself off the rock. Kagome had a more difficult time, slowly sitting up, holding her shoulder again. 

"Why don't you just wear your bathing suit, Kagome?" Sango had dressed and was walking back through the bushes. 

"I forgot it at home." She spoke regretfully. 

"Wait wait wait! You mean you'd be naked!?" Inuyashas' face twitched. "Bathing with you is one thing I won't do, but us both being naked while we do it is a _completely different_ thing I won't do!" His face went bright red as he fought to push dirty thoughts out of his mind. He wouldn't turn into Miroku. 

As if on cue, the monk emerged from the trees. 

"What was that I heard about doing something naked?" He asked happily, oblivious to the disgusted looks of the girls. 

Sango and Kagome shared a loud 'PERVERT!!!' and Sango pummeled him with her massive boomerang, leaving the boy in a painfully convulsing heap on the ground. 

The demon exterminator shouldered Hiraikotsu and they turned on Inuyasha. 

He snarled and beat them to the punch. 

"No matter what you say or do... I am _not_ taking a bath!" 

--------------------------------------------

An hour later, Kagome was gathering an armful of towels. Inuyasha grumbled angrily as he sulked behind her. Once it had been 'decided' that they would indeed be bathing, Kagome figured that to ease the nudity issue, they could bathe in towels. 

"Here, Kagome." Sango approached carrying another towel from her own belongings. 

" Thanks, Sango. We need all the towels we can get." She took the towel with a relieved smile. 

"You know, Kagome." Sango leaned close and whispered behind her hand. "If you'd like. I could follow you guys and make sure he doesn't try anything." 

"I hardly think that Inuyasha of all people would try anything. He has already made it _quite_ clear he doesn't find me at all attractive." But the nerves began to flutter in her stomach. She was going to be all _but_ naked right next to Inuyasha. What an awkward situation. "But then again, it might help to have you there, keeping an eye out for Miroku." 

Sango smirked. 

"Then I'll make sure _he_ doesn't try anything." 

Meanwhile, Miroku addressed Inuyasha. 

"Hey, Inuyasha. What with you being in such a compromising position with Kagome, do you think that I should keep an eye out so she doesn't try and cop a feel or something?" Miroku looked expectantly at him with wide, almost pleading eyes. 

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. He couldn't figure out whether Miroku was really stupid enough to think Kagome would actually do something like that, or if the monk was just being his normal, perverted self, and doing a terribly poor job of disguising it. 

"No." 

"But, Inuyasha..." 

"No!" 

"But what if..." 

"I said NO, you sick bastard!" 

-----------------------------------------------

Kagome and Inuyasha made their way to the hot springs in a tense silence. Finding a secluded part of the springs, they took turns closing their eyes and facing away so the other could undress and wrap themselves in a towel. 

"All right." Inuyasha spoke, dropping his clothes over a low branch. 

Kagome turned, clutching tightly to the towel around her body. She was a bit startled at the image of Inuyashas' muscular, but slender chest and stomach. Turning away to hide her blush, she waved her hand in the direction of the water. 

"All right, let's hurry up." Even knowing that Sango was standing guard somewhere in the trees, she still didn't feel very comfortable. 

"Kagome..." Inuyasha stopped, looking at her from the corner of his eye. "Promise me that you won't si-... _you know what_ me, while we're in the water. " He chose his words carefully as they moved to the smooth rocks around the edge of the springs. "I'd rather not drown." 

Kagomes' jumpy nerves allowed her a small laugh. 

"I promise not to _'__you know what__'_ you. As long as you promise not to peek at me." They both lowered themselves into the steaming water. 

"Deal." Inuyasha smiled slightly. 

They sank into the water up to their shoulders, sitting on a shallow ledge. Kagome sighed and relaxed slightly, beginning to scrub herself. She worked shampoo into her hair and rinsed quickly, feeling much better. Pouring some shampoo into her hand, she turned to Inuyasha, and before he could even protest, began to lather up his soft, silver hair. 

"Hold still Inuyasha! If I wash your hair you won't smell so much like a wet dog." 

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably, not willing to admit that he was enjoying the way her gentle fingers massaged his scalp. Angry grumbles gradually turned into a low, deep rumbling sound. 

The young girl grinned as she heard his version of 'purring'. Deciding that he must be enjoying himself, she began to gently stroke his ears, earning a loud sigh as he slumped forward. She backed away and smirked again as his closed eyes formed a disappointed frown. 

"All right Inuyasha, all done!" 

"Hm?" The half-demon seemed a bit dazed. 

"Time to rinse!" She leaned forward until her shoulders were over his head, and roughly shoved him under water, quickly inhaling as she went down with him. 

He came back up sputtering with a giggling Kagome over his shoulder, who was clutching tightly to her towel. 

"Oh yeah?" He grinned and grabbed her around the waist. "How about this?" With a loud shriek from Kagome and a battle cry from her captor, they plunged into the deeper water with a huge splash. 

Miroku, who, up until now, had been hiding up in the tree branches, watching as Sango patrolled below him, heard her cries. He slowly inched his way farther out onto the branch to get a better view, although thus far his ogling had been prevented by that meddlesome towel. As Inuyasha made a grab for Kagome, Miroku, being the chivalrous person he is, immediately thought her to be in dire need of assistance. Dropping from the tree, he landed right beside Sango, who screamed at his sudden entrance. He hit the ground running and was off like a shot in the direction of the springs. Waving his arms in the air, he called out. 

"Kagome! Don't worry! I'm coming to save you!" 

The two in the pool turned to watch in shocked horror as Sango's boomerang came soaring out from the bushes and cut the monk down mid-step. The head trauma did not deter him for long though, and he was up and running again before Sango sent Kirara to apprehend him. 

Inuyasha watched the struggle slowly near the waters edge and felt the girl behind him shrink down. Turning, he ushered her quickly across to the other side of the pool. For both of their sake he didn't want to be seen. 

"Go on Kagome, quick, into the bushes!" He nudged her from behind, keeping his eyes on the monk. When the girl wouldn't move, he looked curiously down at her, nothing below her shoulders visible below the water. "What are you waiting for? Do you _want_ Miroku to see you?" 

Kagome shook her head, her face flaring red again. 

"Then what the heck are you waiting for?" He questioned angrily.

"I lost my towel." Her reply was barely a whisper, and she kept her eyes facing away from his face, afraid of what she might see. 

"You lost your..." He was appalled. What the hell were they gonna do now? Just beyond the trees they could hear Miroku and Sango bickering, coming ever closer. Pausing to think, he turned around and faced the other direction. "Okay, I promise I won't peak. I've still got my towel, so you can hide behind me and we can make a run for the bushes back there." 

Kagome reluctantly let him straighten up out of the water, and they began to quickly edge their way up the bank and into the forest. Just as they reached the edge of the brush, Miroku burst into the area from the other side. Giving a low snarl, Inuyasha took a step to fast for Kagome, and sent them both tripping over a large root. In an attempt to catch himself, Inuyasha turned, forgetting about the extra weight of Kagome around his neck. He barely had enough time to support himself on his hands as he landed right on top of Kagome, pinning her arms, which were luckily crossed over her chest, between them. 

Frightened blue eyes stared directly into shocked golden ones. Face to face with Inuyasha, Kagome could barely breathe with the weight of his bare chest on hers. He lowered his face slowly until his nose was touching hers, and she could feel his breath on her lips. Normally, she would have been flattered and flustered to gain such a response from the half-demon. But at that moment, she couldn't be quite sure that if the one he was truly seeing was her.


	3. Hot to Trot on the Foxes Trail

Yay! I'm so glad you people like it! You people are so great for reviewing! And you're all so nice! I tried to get this chapter out a bit faster for you guys. I hope you guys like it! I've got the rest of the story planned, so tell your friends (at least the ones who watch Inuyasha) to read this and review! The more reviews the faster I'll be! And if it's not for my sake, then for the sake of me finishing the story! There was a question of a lemon in one or two of the reviews, so I am going to take a poll, kinda... When you review, tell me whether or not you'd like a lemon! And also, could someone please explain to me the difference between an R rated lemon, and an NC-17 rated lemon? I'd really rather not get kicked off. And to Cryptic Dragon... Cake would be really good right about now, since I'm writing this at like 3 in the morning! Well, on to the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! To me it seemed a bit slow. Don't ask about the title, I couldn't think of a thing.  
  
Chapter 3: Hot-to-Trot on the Foxes Trail  
  
Kagome gasped as Inuyasha leaned closer still. His damp silver hair slipped past his shoulders to form a veil around her flushed face.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
Startled as all heck, Kagome's jaw dropped when she heard her own name in his deep, gruff voice. His gilded eyes studied her face intently, barely inches from her own. And when he spoke, the words brushed her lips.  
  
Hearing the bushes around them rustle, Inuyasha was shaken from his daze. He blinked rapidly in confusion.  
  
"Ka...gome?" He sat up slightly, unconsciously putting an arm around her shoulder to guide her up as well.  
  
Curling into and awkward ball, she buried her face in her raised knees; her emerald eyes peering nervously back at him. Her cheeks flushed and she edged in the other direction, trying to turn around.  
  
Frowning, Inuyasha grasped her shoulder again, stopping her.  
  
"What's wrong?" His eyes trailed from her watery green eyes down to her bare shoulders, falling past the ends of her sodden ebony hair, to her...  
  
"Gah!!!" He released her shoulder and clapped one hand over his eyes. "Uh... sorry."  
  
"Umm... yeah. So... what are we going to do?" Kagome gazed nervously around.  
  
"I have no-"  
  
"Oh ho ho! What have we here?" Miroku, who had miraculously escaped the clutches of Sango, loomed over one of the bushes to their left. "My my my... Inuyasha! You're a naughty-"  
  
"Back off!" Inuyasha abruptly threw his arms around Kagome and pulled her behind him. Feeling an irrepressible urge to protect, he rose to his feet, keeping one arm firmly wrapped around the middle of Kagome's back. With the other, he pointed threateningly at the monk. "You just keep your hands, eyes, and your thoughts to yourself! Take one step closer and I'll kick your ass!" Leaving a dumbstruck Miroku staring blankly at them, they began to make their way back to their clothes. "Hey, Sango!"  
  
Appearing from behind a tree, the boomerang-toting young woman jabbed a finger at the still stunned Miroku.  
  
"Ah ha!!! There you are! Don't move you pervert! YOU'RE MINE!"  
  
Miroku let out a terrified shriek as she raised her weapon. He turned and made a beeline for the nearest clump of trees.  
  
"Kirara!" Sango called, still pointing at the fleeing monk.  
  
The larger form of the little fox-like creature came bounding out of a bush, pouncing angrily on the young man as he scrambled to change directions, which only served in sending him to the ground that much faster.  
  
The last thing the half-naked pair heard was the anguished cry of Miroku as Kirara, following her masters' orders, sat on him, silencing any further protest.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
After finding their clothes, Sango and Kaede left with Kirara to attempt another search for Shippou. Inuyasha sat wrapped in a blanket by the fire while his clothes dried. Kagome sat close behind him, draping a towel over his head and scrubbing his hair dry.  
  
"You know Kagome; my hair will dry just fine on its own." Every other word he said was louder than the last as Kagome stroked his hair. When the towel wasn't removed, he sighed, giving up. It wasn't that bad anyway.  
  
Kagome kept drying with an oblivious smile on her face. First she had woken up in Inuyasha's arms, and then she had seen his flawless body, even had a fun time in the hot springs! AND she managed to keep her dignity! It was only around noon and her day was already great!  
  
"Just consider this a thank you for saving me."  
  
"I didn't..." Inuyasha sighed, he hadn't really saved her. "Whatever."  
  
Kagome continued to massage his scalp in small circles, paying special attention to his ears, which he particularly enjoyed.  
  
Inuyasha found himself leaning into her hands as she touched his ears. Her movements were making him very comfortable, and very sleepy. He sighed, looking around through half-lidded eyes at the monk across from him. Jealousy was written plainly across his features as he nursed his wounds from the earlier beating.  
  
'Lucky dog.' He mouthed irritably.  
  
Inuyasha smirked, causing Miroku's frown to deepen.  
  
'You know it.' He mouthed back.  
  
Just as Inuyasha was about to make another comment Sango burst out of the underbrush.  
  
"We... found... something." She panted heavily from her run.  
  
"What is it, Sango?" Kagome dropped the towel on the ground, standing up with Inuyasha to gather his clothes. On the way, Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows, and Inuyasha picked up his sword.  
  
"Kaede found some of Shippou's warning signs." She straightened, motioning with her hand, "C'mon; I'll show you."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome soon discovered that being stuck so close together posed problems when one tries to walk quickly. They couldn't walk side beside because the beads wouldn't accommodate the space needed. They couldn't walk one by one, because they were so close that the person in back would be walking up the back of the leaders legs. Finally Inuyasha decided that he would walk right behind her shoulder, their legs wouldn't get tangled, and there was room enough for that. But that position caused another problem. His hand just happened to hang right by her backside. If he accidentally brushed her there, she might pass it off as him trying to pull a 'Miroku' on her, and use it as an excuse to S-I-T him. Unfortunately, Inuyasha saw only one solution to this problem. (At least for this story there is only one suitable way to go).  
  
Kagome was startled as she felt a pressure around her lower back and a weight on her hip. Looking down, she was shocked to find an arm wrapped firmly around her. Turning her questioning gaze to the owner of said arm, she found Inuyasha looking tensely in the other direction, the faint hints of a blush tinting his cheeks. Kagome allowed herself a gentle smile. Her day just kept getting better!  
  
When they reached Kaede and Kirara, they discovered that there was indeed a trail of little red and white spotted mushrooms.  
  
"That's funny, these weren't here a second ago." Sango spoke, noting that there were more than before. "Maybe they really only... turn on... for Kagome."  
  
"That's not the only thing that turns on for Kagome." Miroku spoke quietly, looking pointedly at Inuyasha, who let out a warning growl, silencing the monk.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Great, great. Let's go."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
The group immediately set out to follow them, hoping to find their missing member. Everyone climbed atop Kirara, and they set off after the trail of fungi.  
  
After about five minutes, they reached a large cliff. The sheer drop seemed endless as they peered over the edge. Frighteningly enough, that was where the signals stopped.  
  
Kagome peered cautiously over the ridge.  
  
"You don't think..." Worry was clear in her voice.  
  
"I sure hope not." Sango was equally concerned.  
  
"That would be most unfortunate." Kaede echoed.  
  
Their two companions remained silent, but it was obvious that they were worried as well. At least, as worried as the one who chased him off in the first place, and a girl-crazed-pervert of a monk could be.  
  
"Looking for this?"  
  
A raspy, cold voice sounded from behind them, followed by a squeal of annoyance.  
  
Turning around, they were met with the image of a strange person. What they guessed was a 'he', looked like a cross between a ghost and lizard. With scaly skin, long, clawed hands, and an effervescent vapor that stirred around him, making it look like he levitated off the ground. He wore strange, billowing blue robes over his green skin. From one hand, dangling by the tail, was Shippou, struggling madly against his captor. As soon as the little fox laid eyes on Kagome, he doubled his efforts, letting out cries of frustration when his attempts were fruitless.  
  
"Kagome!" The kitsune cried helplessly.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha demanded fiercely, brandishing Tetsusaiga.  
Eyeing the half-demon as if he was an insect, but ignoring the question, he addressed the whole group.  
  
"Where is this...Kagome?" The creature questioned again. His yellow eyes scanned their small gathering, fixing on the girl behind the silver- haired guy with the sword. "Ah, there is my prize. The girl who can sense the shards of the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"Is that what this was?" Shouted Miroku. "You took a hostage in hopes of baiting Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"To bad you picked such a sorry excuse for a hostage."  
  
The blue-robed man released Shippou, who landed on his head and as soon as he recovered, ran frantically into Kagome's waiting arms.  
  
"But it worked, did it not?"  
  
Kagome set Shippou on the ground before stepping around Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't count you're chickens before their hatched, buddy!" She yelled, drawing her bow.  
  
The enemy blinked.  
  
"Chickens? I have no chickens..."  
  
Kagome let the bow drop.  
  
"I guess that phrase wasn't as popular in feudal Japan." She thought dismally.  
  
"What are these chickens you speak of? What meaning have they?" The lizard man was as confused as Inuyasha was getting annoyed.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"It means to bad for you, because you can't have her!" His sword transformed to its more powerful form. "Now, I'll ask you again. Who the hell are you?"  
  
With a slow, gallant bow, the snake-like man smiled, baring fangs much longer than those of Inuyasha.  
  
"I am Midori. And I suggest you remember the name. That is, if you ever want a chance of seeing your female again."  
  
Nobody even blinked, but in an instant, he was face to face with the angry hanyou. The creature now known as Midori smirked.  
  
"Because I intend to make her mine."  
  
Okay, so I'm bad with names to. Midori apparently means green in Japanese, which I am not. And I know the evil dude sounds really stupid, but he's only in there to move the plot along, he's not major. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed! I'll have the next chapter out soon! Remember to review! 


	4. Isolation Kills

Before I address anything story wise, I would like to say that I hope everyone in the area is safe and healthy after the major power outage. Once you guys all have power back you can heave a sigh of relief and enjoy the next chapter. ^_^  
  
I can't even begin to tell you how great you all are! I wish I could hug each and every one of you! You guys are so awesome and tolerant of my weak points. *sniff* I never thought this would be so popular! And just to tell you, if any of you have seen Trigun? (awesome anime!) The episode with Dominique the Cyclops? Midori has powers like her, except minus the eye thing, cause I think they're cool, and I can't think of anything better, and... that's it I guess. Well, since I know the lemon issue may be a problem, I've made a quick site for my story. You can find it at . And I forgot the disclaimer again. So here it is....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from this story, except Midori, the stupid lizard demon man thing.  
  
Okay, with that done, I'd like to address a couple issues that came up in the reviews.  
  
1. There will be a lemon, but it will be posted on my website, and separate from the rest of the chapters. I've never actually written a lemon before, but I'll try my best to keep it tame. And the lemon will be optional for those who either are to young, or just don't want to read it.  
  
2. To Kagomesjewel: Kagome's eyes... I thought they were green, at least they looked green in the movie. But now that I look closer they are blue! But for the sake of consistency, they'll just stay green for the rest of the story. Thanks for correcting me! I know it is a bit choppy. I'll try my best to fix it! Any tips? Thanks for you're review!  
  
3. To Kagomi: To be honest, the second chapter wasn't supposed to be spaced like that. It was a complete accident. But now that I know, I'll make the rest of the chapters that way! Thanks for the review!  
  
4. To Chakitalatina4: You're so nice to send me a personal email! It really means a lot!  
  
And a great big, giant, colossal, massive thank you to all of you who review! You all rock! You're opinions mean a lot to me and this story! Keep spreading the word! Now, on to the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 4: Isolation Kills  
  
If Inuyasha was startled, he did not show it. Letting out a snarl, he took a swing with his sword. But in that moment, Midori was standing a ways in front of him.  
  
The lizard demon laughed at the hanyou's surprised expression.  
  
"What's wrong? Am I to fast for you?" And he was gone again.  
  
Inuyasha growled in frustration as he scanned the area for any sign of the demon.  
  
"Where are you? You bastard! Stop running away!"  
  
"A typical response." Midori laughed.  
  
Before Inuyasha could do anything but gasp, the demon braced one foot against the half-demons back and gave him a surprisingly strong shove; tossing both Inuyasha and Kagome to the ground a few yards away.  
  
Inuyasha groaned as he sat up, but was more concerned about the motionless girl beside him.  
  
"Kagome!" He leaned over her, cradling her face with one hand to gently tip it towards himself; eyes frantically searching for any sign of injury. "Kagome, are you alright?"  
  
One hand came up to cover his own as her eyes flickered open.  
  
"I... I'm okay."  
  
Relief flooded over him. He reached out and eased them both back onto their feet, keeping a hand on her shoulder until she was steady. Stooping to pick up his blade, which had been lost in the last attack, he turned to face Midori again.  
  
"You bastard. You're gonna pay for that."  
  
The full demon made a beckoning motion with his hands.  
  
"We shall see."  
  
In an instant the only thing Kagome could feel was a painful yank on the beads, followed by a sense of weightlessness. She could hear Inuyasha grunt in pain as he wrapped his arms firmly around her. Then the sickening jolt as the half-demons back connected with the ground. Kagome cried out un anguish as they came to a stop. Inuyasha had taken the force of the blow with her extra weight on his chest.  
  
"Inuyasha! Are you alright? Say something!" She edge off of his body and slowly sat him up.  
  
He cracked one eye open to look her over again.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just lucky I didn't break any ribs."  
  
Kagome heaved an enormous sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh thank good- HEY!!! What's that supposed to mean!?" Having forgotten all concern for Inuyasha's condition. She moved as far away as the necklace would allow and shook a fist at him. "You know you're really asking for it!"  
  
Inuyasha said nothing, but his lips curled in the smallest of smiles and his eyes shone with laughter, making her anger fade quickly into a exasperated smile. Getting to his feet with the help of Kagome, they advanced on the quietly chuckling reptile.  
  
"That is quite touching. But I have yet to see any sort of retaliation on your part." He crossed his scaly arms over his chest. "I am still waiting."  
  
While the demon was preoccupied with bashing Inuyasha's already bruised dignity, Sango silently began to creep towards Midori. Raising her boomerang, she sent it flying at his unguarded back. The weapon struck him square between the shoulders, sending him to his knees with an angry grunt.  
  
With an enraged growl, he stood and turned to face his attacker; his expression a mixture of pain and pure hatred. He picked the offending object up from the ground and hurled it backwards over his shoulder into the trees.  
  
Sango, now unarmed, looked on with an unfazed air as Midori disappeared again. He emerged a few yards from the woman, still standing proud and determined as he paused.  
  
Midori made a face as if her were smelling something he didn't like.  
  
"What is that?" He sniffed. "You must be a demon exterminator. You reek of the blood of demons. You retch. It appears as if I shall not only be dispensing of an insect, but avenging my brethren as well." He moved forward in a way that showed he was even more angry than he had been. "Die you scum!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Miroku shoved Sango out of the way just as Midori reached them, grasping him firmly around the neck. The monk choked and gasped, clawing at the spiny fingers that denied him air.  
  
The demon let out a snake-like hiss as he realized the person dangling from his grip was not the young woman, but a heavily robed young man.  
  
"So, you want in on the fun? Well fine!" He sent Miroku crashing into a nearby tree and watched with satisfaction as the monk slumped unconscious to the ground. The demon exterminator screamed and ran to aid her fallen comrade. He then turned and began to stalk towards his initial prey. "I want that girl!"  
  
Inuyasha tucked Kagome close behind him. Drawing his sword again, he tensed as the demon faded out again. He felt Kagome press closer to him in alarm.  
  
In another unbelievably fast motion, they were both against the ground again.  
  
Midori grinned maliciously as he pressed his foot harder into Inuyasha's throat, causing the half-demon to choke; sinking his claws into his ankle as he tried to free himself.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked. She flung herself at Midori's leg, trying in vain to lift him off the hanyou. "Let him go! It's me you want! Leave him alone! Please!"  
  
Midori ignored her pleas, but reached down, grabbing her by the arms and pulling her up.  
  
"I'll be taking my prize no- what is this?" He set her down again and lifted the beads with two fingers. He examined the strange beads closely, noting that they bound the nuisance to the girl. "No matter. I'll just remove them." He leaned down further and took a span of the beads in two fists, and began to pull them apart. However, in a second, he was engulfed in what looked like purple flames. He reeled backwards and shouted in pain and anger. "Damn it!"  
  
Kagome immediately sat Inuyasha up, patting his back in an attempt to coax the oxygen back into his lungs.  
  
Inuyasha coughed and gasped, but looked no worse for wear as he quickly jumped to his feet.  
  
"You bastard." He hissed through clenched teeth, his free hand rubbing his sore throat. He shrugged off the hands on his shoulder and glared back at Kagome. "I'm fine." Inuyasha only registered a flicker in Midori's stance, but couldn't figure out what had happened. Suddenly pain surged from his chest. He cried out and fell to his knees, doubling over; an almost hysterical Kagome hovering over him. "Damn it." The stupid lizard had attacked him in the blink of a god damned eye! He placed a hand on his chest. Getting up into an unsteady standing position, he growled, and then flung the same hand towards his enemy. "Blades of Blood!!!"  
  
Midori roared as he was hit head on with the force of the attack. The red blades of the attack carved across his chest and arms, leaving gaping wounds behind. Gathering what was left of his strength, he staggered forward, fazed out, and reappeared at Inuyasha's side.  
  
"Enough!" He roared again. He seized Inuyasha by the neck and disappeared again taking Inuyasha and Kagome with him; reappearing on the edge of the cliff. He held Inuyasha out over the abyss, causing Kagome to shriek, teetering dangerously on the ridge. "What say you now, you worthless half demon?"  
  
Inuyasha choked as the grip tightened painfully, but managed a small smirk.  
  
"You drop me... and your 'prize' is done for."  
  
Midori's sneer faded. Realizing his predicament, he decided that he needed to retreat temporarily.  
  
"Right you are. I have no other option. But rest assured, I will be back." He lowered Inuyasha slightly. "But until then, I will leave you this to keep you occupied." Then he was gone.  
  
Immediately Kagome cried out as she was flattened to the ground; an unbearable pain around her neck.  
  
Inuyasha hung suspended by nothing but the beads caught around the front of his neck.  
  
"Inu...yasha..." Kagome gasped. "I... can't... breath..." Her throat was pressed flat against the edge of the cliff, cutting off her airway. She tried desperately to lift herself, but she couldn't move with the weight around her neck.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly realized their situation. Kagome was being suffocated, and there was no way to get them up. Sango was trying to help a still dazed Miroku, Shippou was to small, and Kaede was to old. But wait...  
  
"Kaede!" Inuyasha called. "Kaede, I need you to free us! For Kagome's sake!" He could hear the older woman quickly approach. Being desperate, he even said a word he hadn't spoken for as long as he could remember.  
  
"Please."  
  
"No!" Kagome forced out. "It's to... far. We don't... know if you... can survive..." She gave a strained whimper. "No... Inuyasha..."  
  
"But you remember how I was fine after I fell off the last cliff." He explained quickly.  
  
"But this... cliff is deeper... We can't even... see... the bottom..."  
  
"We have to do this Kagome. There's no way I'm going to let you get hurt."  
  
Kagome kept silent, knowing he was right. She shut her eyes tightly, tears falling silently down her cheeks.  
  
"Do it Kaede." Inuyasha called.  
  
Kaede quickly uttered the counter spell to the one that made the beads unbreakable.  
  
Inuyasha twisted on his end of the beads.  
  
Golden eyes met blue.  
  
"It's alright."  
  
The band snapped.  
  
And Inuyasha plummeted into the darkness of the gorge.  
  
Kagome hands shot out to snatch the last of the beads, and she felt her chest swell with emotion.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!"  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Her cry echoed hauntingly off the walls of the rift... but no reply was heard.  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Was that to evil? I hope that makes sure you ALL come back for more. Tune in next time for chapter 5! 'Never Knew the Worth'  
  
Oh yeah... be sure to review and check out my website!  
  
P.S. Does anyone know how to make text bold or italic etc.? Do you have to use html? 


	5. Never Knew the Worth

Sorry it took so long to write. I had some trouble. Hmmmm... Am I sensing some hostility? Hehehehehehe. You guys all know that I would never do something as awful as killing off Inuyasha. And if you didn't, most of you knew that my story couldn't continue in his absence, which is completely right. Inuyasha is not dead, and he's not gone for to long. Well, I guess you guys should just read to find out. This chapter is up soon to make up for the evil cliff hanger. Thanks for the reviews! The ones from the 4th chapter were the best of all! I just hope I don't pull something evil like that again in the future *evil grin*. The address to my site is in my profile thing. You're in for the long haul this time! 9 whole pages, baby!

Chapter 5: Never Knew the Worth 

Kagome remained crouched on the edge of the cliff; her head low as she sobbed quietly. Hugging herself, she leaned forward to look over the edge; only to jerk back as she felt another wave of overwhelming sorrow. She doubled over, her body wracked by stronger sobs, until someone touched her shoulder. Turning slightly, she sniffed as Sango knelt beside her. 

"I'm sure he's alright, Kagome." Sango removed her hand to wrap an arm around her shoulders. "You know he can survive anything." 

Shippou appeared at Kagome's side and scrambled quickly into her lap. Squirming under her crossed arms he snuggled against her stomach; his tiny arms making their best attempt at a comforting hug. 

"Please don't cry anymore, Kagome. Inuyasha's okay." 

"But how can you be so sure?" Kagome wondered aloud, wiping her tears on her sleeve. 

"Because, child." Kaede approached and placed a hand on Kagome's arm. "Inuyasha has an new emotion growing rapidly inside of him. An emotion that he has not yet begun to understand. That alone will give him the will to survive anything. The same emotion rests in ye as well, Kagome." 

"Um... yeah... that..." Sango blinked. 

"An emotion?" Kagome asked, slightly awed but confused. "What emotion?" 

Kaede turned. 

"That ye must discover for yourself. Until then, ye must remain strong for the sake of Inuyasha and yourself. Now, knowing this, what do ye want to do?" 

Kagome thought for a moment on this new idea. 

"I... I want... I want to go find him! In my heart I know he wouldn't leave me." 

"Then let us go and find him." Kaede said with a small smile. She turned as Kirara approached with Miroku sitting upon her back. 

"Are you alright, Miroku?" Kagome asked as he leaned down to offer her an arm. She threw her leg carefully over the soft fur and settled behind him, making careful note on where he was keeping his hands. 

"Oh sure!" He smiled, looking over his shoulder at her. "Just a bump." He turned and held his hand out for Kaede. 

The elderly woman shook her head and took a step back. 

"I'll remain here and find somewhere suitable to set up camp for the night. Something tells me we won't be going far." She put out a hand to catch the back of the Kitsune's shirt as Shippou bounded over to join them. "Ye will stay here as well." 

"But I wanna g-" 

Kaede shook her head firmly; causing the little fox to pout. 

"Now, where to?" Sango asked as she jumped on in front of Miroku. 

"Ummm... Well, since we can't see, I don't want to risk going straight down to the bottom of the cliff. So I guess we should look for a path that leads down. But, which direction should we go in?" 

"Well," Started Miroku, "Since the air pressure will probably be higher down inside the cliff, all we need to do is..." He reached out and pull a handful of leaves off of a nearby tree. "Kirara, closer to the edge, please." They moved over to the edge, and the monk dropped the leaves into the rift. 

The leaves floated down for a while until they seemed to hit a strong gust of air, veering off to the right. 

"Now that," Miroku extended a finger to accentuate his point. "should mean that the closest end of the canyon is in _that_ direction." He pointed off to the right, looking very pleased with himself. 

Sango raised an eyebrow, staring at him with a skeptical expression on her face. 

"I don't believe that for a second. But, unfortunately, it's all we have to go on. So let's get a move on. C'mon Kirara." 

The cat-like creature turned and lunged in the chosen direction. 

The wind stung Kagome face and caused her eyes to tear. She ducked down low behind Miroku to escape the wind. 

'Don't worry Inuyasha, we're on our way.' 

The tears continued to fall as she hunched lower, but now they were not a result of the wind. 

------------------------------------------

_Darkness. Complete and utter silence. Inuyasha looked curiously around. _

_"__Where the hell am I?__"_

_"__Inuyasha!__"_

_ Inuyasha whirled around at the sound of Kagome__'__s voice. _

_"__Kagome!__"__ He reached out for her, only to watch her disappear. __"__Kagome?__"_

_ She reappeared farther away, standing and smiling widely at him. She waved, and took a step towards him. _

_ Inuyasha watched in horror as her face lost all color, contorting in a pained gasp. She slumped forward, supported only by the hand clutching a fistful of her hair. Her eyes were blank and empty, unseeing as he called desperately for her. _

_"__Kagome!__"_

_ Midori emerged from the darkness; a sinister grin on his lips. He pulled Kagome__'__s lifeless form against him, taking one hand in his own and tipping her back slightly. His eyes locked with Inuyasha__'__s before he dipped his head. _

_"__No! Kagome!__"_

_ The snake-like man licked his lips before leaning in, pressing his lips firmly against Kagome__'__s. _

_"__She is mine.__"_

"KAGOME!" 

Inuyasha gasped, realizing that Kagome and Midori were nowhere in sight. He was floating down a river. He frowned, shaking his head to free his mind of the horrible images. 

"Great, now I'm soaked to the bone. _Again_. Who would've figured there'd be a river down here?" 

He treaded water as he gazed grumpily around at the sheer rock walls; years of erosion having wiped any hand or footholds away long ago. And so he laid back in the water, his thoughts drifting back to Kagome. 

'I sure hope she's alright.' He thought idly, gazing up into the seemingly endless fog that blocked the sky. Sighing loudly in boredom and closing his eyes, he found his mind being bombarded with images of the raven haired girl. 

The time that she had saved him from the spider head demon. How she had cried for him. No one had ever cried for him, ever. Save for his mother. 

And the time that he had forced her down the well without her shards. But she'd made it back, and had been so happy to see him. He could still remember her forceful hug. 

And all the times that she had helped him, bandaged his wounds, supported him. Even the times she had used the 's' word on him held an affectionate place in his memories. 

He sighed again. His mood sank, but he felt funny. Something inside him gave him an unbearable need to see her again. That was it. 

"I need to get out of here." 

He scanned the walls again, but no ledges were visible. With an annoyed grunt, he began to swim with the now swifter current. He passed a ledge just out of his reach, and then a tree branch. Then a vine, which broke under his weight, sending him plunging back into the churning water. 

"Damn it. Can't somebody cut me a break here?" He asked no one in particular. 

(Cue the heavenly rays of light) 

On his request, a narrow ledge a good ways down the river appeared. It looked like it led up to the top of the cliff. 

Casting a suspicious glare around the canyon, he wondered how the heck that could have happened. 

"Oh well!" 

He paddled towards the side of the water, suddenly realizing the water was moving very rapidly. And there was a hissing noise. The hissing noise turned into a rumble. The rumble turned into a roar. Inuyasha felt his happiness disappear. 

"What the hell!? A WATERFALL!?" 

----------------------------------------------

"Miroku! You try that one more time and I'm gonna knock you down the gorge myself!" 

Kagome sighed. Not even Sango and Miroku's constant bickering could keep her mind off of Inuyasha. Every time she closed her eyes she saw him. His eyes, his hair, his ears. Everything about him. She knew she was blushing just thinking about him. The way he would always help her, rescue her, protect her. 

She would always remember the time he fought the Thunder Brothers. When he thought she was dead. The way he cried out for her still made he heart pound. And then when he'd thought she was a spirit. Kagome chuckled slightly. He'd clutched her arm. 

'Don't leave me!' Still echoed in her mind. 

Kagome hugged herself. She needed to find him. She couldn't explain it. 

'I think I'm falling in love with him. That rude, cocky, sadistic, handsome, comforting, strong, but confusing half demon. How could this have happened?' 

"Whoa!" 

Kirara put on the breaks, and they skidded to a stop several feet away from where the ground disappeared. Moving closer and peering over the edge, they realized that this cliff was even deeper than the one they had been following. 

Kagome dropped to the ground and inched closer to the edge. She gasped in horror as she caught her first glimpse of the thundering waterfalls that poured from the more shallow part of the cliff. 

"Hey! Look over there!" 

Sango's call shook her from her gruesome thoughts. 

"What is it Sango?" Miroku asked as he dismounted as well. 

"Over there! There's a path or something!" 

Sure enough, a dangerous looking path appeared from the side of the ridge. Kagome eagerly hurried off to reach the top of the trail. 

"Eureka! I have done it! Handsome _and_ a genius. Some guys have all the luck." 

Sango sighed and shook her head. 

"Miroku, you're incorrigible." 

Miroku smirked at her. 

"Does incorrigible mean handsome, suave, and irresistible?" 

"No." 

Kagome couldn't do anything but run. Her earlier fears were pushed aside and her tears were forgotten. The only thing she knew was that Inuyasha could be somewhere down that path. She was almost there when she finally saw him. Frozen in her tracks, the beads she still clutched in her hand dropped to the ground as she watched him trudge up the last steps of the path. 

Inuyasha grumbled as he shook out his sleeves. 

"Stupid river. Of all the-oof!" He was cut off as he was struck by a very solid force. "Kagome!" 

Kagome flung her arms around him, hugging him tightly. 

"You're alright! Thank goodness." She smiled as she felt him wrap an arm around her shoulders. 

"Kagome... I-" 

The raven haired girl suddenly reeled backwards. 

"What's wrong with you!?" 

"Huh!?" Inuyasha blinked. 

"You go and get me all worried!" Kagome fumed. "You jerk!" She stepped forward and took a swing at the still confused Inuyasha. 

"Hey!" Inuyasha dodged out of the way. 

"You idiot!" She cried, punching at him again. 

"Watch it!" Inuyasha ducked again. 

"Stupid! Stupid..." She stood still for a moment; her fists at her sides, fighting back tears. Then she lashed out again. "You stupid dog!" 

Inuyasha caught her trembling fist in his own hand. 

Kagome froze, her chest shaking with barely contained sobs. 

Inuyasha wedged his fingers under her tense ones; sliding them against her own until their hands were splayed palm to palm. Then he shifted his hand, lacing his fingers with hers. He saw Kagome's eyes flicker over his face and he smiled; a genuine smile. Then he swiftly pulled her against him; releasing her hand to wrap his arms snug around her waist. He bowed his head close to her ear; pressing his face into her hair. 

"I'm sorry." 

----------------------------------------------------

"Well well well. Doesn't this seem like deja vu?" 

Kagome giggled, the same smile her face had held earlier that day was back. Inuyasha was under another towel, his clothes drying by the fire again. 

Kagome felt like she was going to float away she was so happy. Inuyasha was alright, and that's all that mattered. She dropped the towel on the ground and sat beside the hanyou. Sighing happily, she leaned against his shoulder, closing her eyes. 

Inuyasha tensed, painfully aware of the eyes staring suspiciously at him. Glaring back at them all, especially Miroku, who had stopped midway to Sango's rear-end to gawk at them. Inuyasha smirked in satisfaction as he heard the sharp sound of Sango's hand meeting Miroku's face. That one had to sting. Finally allowing himself to relax, he slouched over a bit, enjoying the feeling of her petite form against his. Suddenly feeling very sleepy, he let his eyes close, his ears drooping. Almost immediately, he felt something settle around his neck, and a quiet mumbling. His eyes shot open and an angry half demon looked ready to strangle the smug old woman in front of him. 

"What the hell is this!?" Inuyasha shouted, holding up the band around his and Kagomes neck, sufficiently jerking the girl at his side enough to wake her. 

"What does it look like?" Kaede asked back. "I shall be sure to keep ye stuck together until I get an understanding. I am getting tired of you're constant arguments." 

"Why you little-" Inuyasha's hand shot forward. 

"Sit!" 

Both of them went plunging to the ground. Kagome, managing to catch herself, while Inuyasha was face down in the dirt. Inuyasha sat upright, his mouth open to shout yet another obscenity at the elderly woman, but Kagome's voice and her hand on his arm stopped him. 

"Inuyasha... It's alright." She took her hand back, looking sheepishly away. 

Inuyasha couldn't do anything but gape. How could she control him like that!? He growled, but it was also silenced as her eyes fixed with his. He relented, standing up. 

"Stupid old hag." He muttered, pulling Kagome to her feet. "Fine then, we're going to bed." He stomped over to a nearby tree and plopping down on the ground in a huff. When Kagome didn't follow willingly, he looked up at her, and angry eyebrow arching over his left eye. "Well?" 

Kagome knelt down, and grinned weakly. 

"Well, I kind of thought maybe we could... um... well... sleep up in the tree tonight." 

Inuyasha was stumped again. 

They stood up together, Inuyasha's eyes locked with hers, searching for something. He stepped closer and put his arms around her waist. 

"Alright then. Hold on." 

Kagome flushed; putting her hands on his shoulders. The next moment their was a rush of air. She gasped, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and closing her eyes as they leapt from branch to branch. 

"Kagome?" 

"Hm?" She still had her eyes closed tightly. Her face pressed against his shoulder. 

"You can let go now." 

"Huh?" Her eyes opened and she realized they had stopped. "Oh." They stood on a thick branch a good ways up from the ground. Kagome eased herself back from Inuyasha, blushing again. Glancing around, she was awed at what she could see from their vantage point. She gasped. "It's beautiful!" Endless miles of moonlit trees, grassy meadows, and sloping hills stretched out before them. She took a step back and immediately lost her balance. She shrieked, flailing helplessly before her cries were silenced again by a broad chest. 

"Careful!" Inuyasha snapped, although half-heartedly. He began to step backwards toward the trunk, not even looking at where he was walking. "Can we settle down now?" 

"Oh, sure yeah." Kagome allowed him to sit down, leaning back against the tree. Then he guided her, turning her around to lean back against his chest. 

"Alright?" He questioned as she relaxed. 

Kagome nodded. 

"You better not drop me." 

Inuyasha almost laughed. But instead, he moved to wrap his arms around her waist, and when she didn't protest, he pulled her more firmly against himself. 

"Don't worry. I won't" 

Okay, please excuse my old English, the way I wrote that sounds really stupid to me, but that's how she talks, right? Oh well. I hope you enjoyed it! You guys are great! Keep reviewing! Cause that's what keeps me writing!


	6. Room to Breathe

Yeah, baby! 50 reviews! And it's only from the first five chapters! There are still 6 more to go! Let's see if we can get it up to 100! Once again, you guys rock! I can't thank you enough for the support. I had a lot of fun writing the last chapter (Yay fluff!), save for a bit of trouble. You guys pick up on a lot of thing I don't. Like the fact that technically, Inuyasha isn't wearing any clothes in the last part. O.O Does it really bug you that he's not? AH! Dirty thoughts! Pervert! Let's just say that he's still wearing his pants and that white undershirt thing he's got. Whatever. Anyway... Enjoy the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 6: Room to Breathe 

Inuyasha was awake well before dawn. Glancing down at their still slumbering comrades, he shifted Kagome gently in his arms. Turning his eyes to her peaceful expression, he raised a hand to stifle a yawn. The sun was just beginning to tint the sky pink. He reached out, combing his fingers through her soft hair. He blinked. 

'What did I just do?' 

Kagome sighed, squirming slightly. Her eyes fluttered open, immediately widening as she realized she was at least three stories up in a tree. Before she could shriek, Inuyasha's low voice interrupted her. 

"You're awake." He stated, removing his arms from around her waist. "Good." 

"Um... Uh-huh." The memories of last night came flooding back, causing her to blush. 

Inuyasha moved behind her. He grasped her sides and stood them up slowly. Then he wrapped one arm around her again, and jumped off of the branch. They dropped quickly, landing silently on the ground next to Kagome's belongings. 

Kneeling, Kagome began to shuffle through her bag, accidentally knocking a textbook to the ground. Textbook. School. 

'School!' 

"Oh no! I was supposed to go back to school today!" Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha, who was doubled over; the beads taut around his neck. "But that's obviously not going to happen." She sighed, shoving various objects back into her sack. "But I suppose we could use some more supplies. You'll just have to come to my time." She smiled up at Inuyasha, who squatted down next to her. 

"Only if you bring back extra ramen." 

Kagome sighed. 

"Fine. We'll get you more ramen while we're there." 

Tucking more books into the pockets, Kagome turned to Inuyasha, who was watching something off in the other direction. 

"Hey, Inuyasha can you hand me that-" 

Inuyasha and Kagome froze, gently locked at the lips as they stared, shocked, into each others eyes. (You knew it was gonna happen! You KNEW it!) Inuyasha had forgotten about their close proximity as he'd turned around. Both blushed as bright as tomatoes, but neither one could pull back, still shocked. Kagome could feel her heart racing, and she felt light headed. Inuyasha felt a strange surge of an emotion he couldn't describe; it threatened to overwhelm him. Finally, Inuyasha was forced to pull back for lack of breath. Both panting they stared at each other. 

Kagome gulped. Moving back, she averted her eyes, and gestured to a towel that was lying on the ground behind Inuyasha. 

"That towel." She finished quietly. 

Inuyasha turned numbly, grabbing the cause of their incident and shoving it at her. He opened his mouth to speak, but his voice failed him. Clearing his throat, he tried again. 

"Um... yeah... here." 

"Thanks." Kagome quickly finished packing, stood up and threw her bag over her shoulder. 

After scrawling a short note for the others, Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back, and in an awkward silence they set off for the well. All the way plagued by thoughts of their accidental kiss. 

---------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later, Inuyasha and Kagome were struggling to heave their stuck selves and the heavy bag out of the well. Managing to finally drag themselves out, they were greeted by Souta, who was watching curiously from the doorway. His eyes lit up as he saw Inuyasha, and he came scrambling down the stairs to see his hero. 

"Inuyasha! Wow! What are you doing here? You don't normally come home with Kagome, so what are you doing here? Are you visiting? Did you bring you're sword? Did you bring it? Huh? Did you? Did you fight any cool demons while you were away? Did you? Tell me!" 

Inuyasha, seeing the young boy take a deep breath to begin another barrage of questions, drew himself up to his full height; smirking as Souta was sent into a state of shocked, and _silent_, awe. 

Kagome rolled her eyes at their behavior. 

"Souta, we're just here for some supplies. If you want to hang around than do it quietly." 

Souta pouted, eyeing his sister. 

"I don't have to do what you tell me to. Right Inuyasha? You don't mind if... Hey, what's that?" Souta leaned closer, staring with wide eyes at the strand of beads around both of their necks. "Are you two stuck or somethin'?" 

Kagome stomped past her little brother, dragging Inuyasha along with her as she climbed the stairs. 

"Go away Souta! We're busy!" 

Needless to say, Souta did not 'go away.' But rather followed at a safe distance until they were faced with Kagome's grandfather. Before he even opened his mouth, Kagome knew what he was going to ask, so she quickly retold the story of how they ended up bound together. 

The elderly man stood quietly scratching his beard. He circled them, scrutinizing the beads. He picked them up and took a long, hard look at them, still pulling absently at his beard with one hand. Then he turned to his granddaughter. 

"You know, Kagome. I'm sure I know an incantation or two that could get rid of these for you." He looked expectantly from Kagome to Inuyasha, who looked quite uncomfortable. 

Kagome, however, looked absolutely horrified. 

"Oh gee, thanks grandpa! But we're okay, _really_! We're just gonna go and get some things and then go back down the well. Okay? Bye!" Then she grabbed Inuyasha by the wrist and dashed off towards the house, leaving her grandfather behind. 

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha asked, once they had reached the house and slowed down again. 

"The last time Buyo was acting strangely, Grandpa thought he was possessed. That poor cat had seals stuck all over him for a week until we found out he just had worms. Trust me, we don't want Grandpa's help." Kagome stopped outside the door that led to the kitchen, sliding it open, they saw her mother standing at the sink. Kagome smiled and dropped her bag on the table. "Hi mom! I'm back. We need to get some supplies." 

"We?" The woman turned, spying Inuyasha. "Oh! Inuyasha! What a pleasant surprise. It's so nice to see you. What brings you here?" She smiled as she approached. Seeing the necklace, she opened her mouth to speak; a questioning expression on her face. 

And so Kagome again launched into the story of how they ended up stuck together. 

"-and Inuyasha fell of a cliff but he's okay as you can see so we came back to our time and here we are!" Kagome took a deep breath before smiling at her mother. 

"Uh-huh..." Kagome's mother had an expression that seemed to say that she really hadn't understood most of what her daughter had been saying, but she smiled anyway. "Well I'm glad you're alright Inuyasha. But I can take care of that necklace for you in a snap!" She turned, opened a drawer, and pulled out a pair of scissors. 

Images of Midori engulfed in the violet flames immediately filled Kagome's and Inuyasha's minds. 

Mrs. Higurashi's hand closed around the beads as she caught the band between the two blades. 

"Wait!" Inuyasha cried. 

"No mom! Don't!" Kagome exclaimed. 

Both winced visibly as a quick 'snip' was heard. The beads around their neck fell easily away as the older woman backed off. Kagome's mother smiled and dropped the beads on the table next to Kagome's bag. 

Kagome and Inuyasha looked down at themselves. The first to lose their expression of confusion and shock was Kagome, who smiled widely. 

"Hey! We're not stuck anymore! Alright!" She flung her arms in the air in triumph, only to find her wrist stuck to Inuyasha's. Kagome blinked, pulling insistently on Inuyasha's arm. Their eyes met before they began to both pull harder. But to no avail. They were still stuck. 

Inuyasha growled in frustration. 

"What the hell? The beads must wear off when we cross time! But the spell doesn't! Damn it!" He grabbed Kagome's elbow for more leverage, and gave a harsh yank. His wrist came free, but they were now connected by Kagome's elbow and his hand. 

"Now what are you going to do, Kagome? You've got that really important test today in school. You can't go stuck together like that can you?" Her mother wondered aloud. 

"Ah! The test! I can't miss it! If I miss this test I'll be held back a year! What am I going to _do_?" She thought hard for a solution as Inuyasha fought to get them unstuck. Finally coming to a conclusion, she grabbed his hand in hers. "Inuyasha! You're going to have to come to school with me. I'll get changed and there's a small department store around the corner from the school! We'll get you some knew clothes on the way! C'mon!" Kagome dragged him up the stairs to her bedroom. 

Inuyasha frowned. 

"Hey! What's wrong with my clothes?" 

----------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later they were tearing down the sidewalk towards the department store. 

"Almost there! It's right down here... Oh no!" Kagome came to a screeching halt a few yards from the doorway. 

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Inuyasha grouched, regaining his balance after the abrupt stop. 

"It's my friends! They can't see us like this! They can't see you like that! Quick!" She grabbed his arm and flung them against the wall behind a large bush. Pressing herself flat against Inuyasha she shushed him as the three girls neared their hiding spot. 

"Hey! Did you guys see that new movie? The one with that cop and that strange alien?" 

"Oh yeah! That was soooo cool!" 

"And the actor is soooo hot! I could just _die_!" 

"Yeah! If I had a boyfriend like that..." 

Inuyasha watched over Kagome's head as three girls, all in matching uniforms, disappeared down the street; their voices fading. 

"Their gone, Kagome." He spoke up when she didn't move. 

"I know. But..." Her voice was muffled by his chest. "I'm stuck!" 

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her. Stepping forward, he found that they were indeed fused at the front. He reached out and grabbed her hand, releasing the girl, who backed away quickly, her face flushed. 

"Thanks! Okay, let's hurry. I can't be late!" She again dragged him by the arm up the remaining feet to the store. 

Inuyasha jumped as the doors opened by themselves with a quiet hiss. 

"Damn! The doors are possessed?" He exclaimed, reaching for his sword, which wasn't there. "Hey!" 

Kagome grabbed his hand and forced him through the doorway. 

"They're not possessed, Inuyasha! They're automatic! And Tetsusaiga is back at home. Remember?" She turned with a smile plastered across her face as a store attendant approached them. 

"Good morning! Can I help you find anything?" 

Kagome pulled Inuyasha in front of her. 

"He needs some new clothes. A pair of jeans, a tee-shirt, some socks and a pair of sneakers should be fine. But I'm not sure what size he is." 

The young woman nodded, trying to pretend she didn't find his strange robes, bare feet, and _ears_ the least bit weird. 

"Alright. No problem. We'll just get him measured quickly. And then we can find him some clothes." 

Kagome nodded. They followed the woman as she walked into a back room, where two other women sat waiting. They immediately jumped to their feet at the sight of Inuyasha, grabbing various measuring tapes and grinning ear to ear as they approached. 

"What clothes! Don't worry dear! We'll have you fixed up in a jiffy!" 

Inuyasha was then attacked. They swarmed all over him. They wrapped strange ropes around his chest and his waist and various other places. He looked ready to belt one woman as she measured his inseam. But then as quickly as they had come, they retreated again. 

The woman from before appeared again. 

"Alright. Why don't you two head out to the changing rooms while I find some clothes. Jeans right? And what color shirt did you want?" 

Kagome eyed his robes. 

"Red will be fine." Red was definitely his color. 

Five minutes later, Inuyasha had shed his old robes, and was clad in a pair of jeans, a red shirt, and a pair of new shoes. 

Inuyasha glared at himself. He plucked at the shirt, which was a bit more snug than he would have liked. Why the hell did he have to wear these clothes? 

"Why are their two of me?" He asked, turning, but not taking his eyes off his clone. 

Kagome sighed, folding his old clothes and putting them into a bag the clerk had given them. 

"There aren't two of you. It's a mirror. Now c'mon, we've only got fifteen minutes until class starts." 

They stopped at the cash register on their way out. Kagome sighed as she dealt out the majority of her remaining allowance. 

The clerk smiled as she watched the girl pluck a baseball hat off a nearby rack, and pull it down over her friends head; tucking the ears underneath. Much to the annoyance of her silver haired companion. 

'Why doesn't he just take the ears off?' She thought. 

---------------------------------------------

They rushed through the crowded hallways of Kagome's high school, earning strange glances as Inuyasha was tugged by the hand through the doorway of a classroom. 

Kagome froze three steps into the room, feeling the eyes of her fellow classmates on them. She smiled sheepishly and began to make her way back towards her seat. 

"Miss Higurashi..." 

Kagome jumped, turning guiltily around to face her teacher. 

"Miss Higurashi, I have no problem with you having a guest in my class. Even if it is during a test. But you know it's against school policy to wear hats in school. He'll have to take it off." 

Kagome quickly stepped up to her teacher, standing on tiptoes to whisper something in his ear. 

The man nodded, listened, and then nodded again. Then his expression became shocked, then slightly embarrassed. Then he nodded again. He made a shooing motion with his hand. 

"I'll allow it." 

"Thank you, sir." Kagome bowed slightly, before leading Inuyasha to two empty desks in the back of the class. 

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, wondering what the heck she could have told him to make his face turn so red. 

Kagome instructed Inuyasha to si- take a seat, and then sat down herself; their hands stretching across the aisle. "Now, I need you to behave Inuyasha. No noise. _What-so-ever_. Okay?" 

Inuyasha fidgeted in discomfort but nodded. Looking around the room, he saw the girls from earlier staring directly at him. Their eyes almost as wide as dinner plates. 

Kagome sensed his discomfort, and seeing the girls unblinking stares, slowly inched her foot across the narrow aisle until their ankles met. Then she let go of his hand, directing her attention back at the front of the room as the teacher began to hand out the tests. 

As the room became silent, Inuyasha sat as still as a rock. Only his eyes shifted to gaze around at the other students; their heads bent low over their desks. Quickly becoming bored, Inuyasha propped his chin in his hand, leaning on the desk. Looking over at Kagome, he couldn't help but remember how soft her lips had felt. How good it had felt. The feelings it had awakened. Lost in his thoughts, he barely registered the rest of the class getting up to leave. 

Kagome tugged at his arm to gain his attention. Then, grabbing his hand, she walked around their desk, dragging him to the door. 

"Hurry!" 

They scooted out the door just as her friends started to call out for her to wait. But by the time they reached the door, Kagome and Inuyasha had disappeared down the hall again. 

--------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed as they stopped a ways down the corridor; still gripping Inuyasha's hand tightly in her own. 

"Phew! That was close! One crisis averted. I got my test done and the rest of the day should be a breeze!" 

"Hey! Kagome!" 

Kagome gasped. 

"Oh no!" 

Inuyasha watched as she turned to face the boy who was jogging up to her. 

"Hey Kagome! Nice to see you again! Are you feeling better? I hope those kidney transplants went okay." He gave her a huge smile. 

Kagome blanched. 

'Kidney transplants!? What was grandpa thinking!?' 

"Um.. yeah! I'm great! All better!" She laughed quietly. 

The boy now known as Hojo caught a glimpse of their linked hands. 

"Hey, Kagome, who's this?" He gestured to Inuyasha. 

"Oh! This is, umm... my... cousin! My cousin... Midori!" She grinned, tightening her grip on Inuyasha's hand as she sensed his anger. 

Hojo blinked, his face blank. But then he smiled again, oblivious. 

"Oh! Okay! Nice to meet you, Midori. Well anyway, Kagome, I was wondering if you'd like to see a movie with me tonight. Say around seven?" 

Kagome blushed. 

Inuyasha suppressed the urge to tear this guys face off. He knew what was going on here. Managing for once to control his anger, he stepped forward. 

"Sorry, buddy. But Kagome already promised to take me to the mall tonight. Maybe some other time." 

Kagome blinked. Was he jealous? Why did he seem so angry? 

Hojo's constant smile never wavered. 

"Oh, okay. Maybe later. See you later Kagome. It was nice meeting you Midori." And he walked off down the hall. 

Kagome blinked, watching as Inuyasha glared at Hojo's retreating back. Then she smiled. He'd been protecting her from Hojo like he had protected her from Koga. She squeezed his hand slightly, earning herself an odd glance from Inuyasha. 

"C'mon Inuyasha, it's time for our next class." She moved to walk down the hall again, but he wouldn't budge. "C'mon Inuyasha, what's wrong?" 

Inuyasha looked uncomfortable. 

"Well, I didn't want to mention this earlier, but I uh... have to go to the bathroom..." 

Whoa! That one was ten pages! That was kind of a strange chapter though... Oh well! The next one will be a bit shorter. Keep reading and reviewing! You guys are great!


	7. A Modern Day Out

Alright! I'm back! Sorry about the wait, but school started. From now on the updates will be a bit less frequent, but not that bad. So please don't forget about me! I hope to update at least once a week. For the life of me I couldn't think of something really funny for this chapter, but I tried anyway. Thanks again for all of your support! You guys rock!

Chapter 7: A Modern Day Out 

It felt like one of those scenes from the old westerns. Two grungy men wielding six shooters face off in some desolate, dusty old street. A quick draw. A showdown at high noon: they stand there, whip out their six shooters and one ends up six feet under. Kagome waited for the infamous tumbleweed to roll across the barren hallway. She almost felt like shooting herself as she thought again about the situation she was about to get herself into. 

'The boy's bathroom.' She thought scandalously, glaring at the little man that donned the blue sign on the door. 'The boy's bathroom as in girls aren't allowed.' She'd been so close to just making him hold it. But lucky for him it was lunch time, and they were on the opposite end of the school from the cafeteria. 

"Kagome..." Inuyasha fidgeted, looking uncomfortable. 

The raven haired girl took a deep breath, preparing herself to cross the line. 

"Okay. Let's get this over with fast." 

She reached out and pushed the door open a couple of inches. Then, leaning in, she listened to make sure no one else was already there. Hearing no one, she quickly walked through the door and into the nearest stall, closing and locking the door behind them. 

Once again they found themselves stuck in a very awkward position. 

Kagome felt the heat rising in her face. 

"Alright. Go ahead." 

Inuyasha stared blankly at her. 

"Am I supposed to know how to _use_ one of these?" He asked, gesturing to the white porcelain object behind him. 

Kagome wanted to cry. Of course he hadn't seen a toilet before! 

"Okay. Um... Well... You're going to sit on it, like you would a chair. And then you um... do you're... business. Just uh... make sure you aim with... you know...and then the paper..." 

Kagome's face was becoming more red with every word she spoke. 

"Alright, alright. I get it." Inuyasha said, deciding to give her a break. He shifted to remove his pants before Kagome gasped. 

"Wait! In case anyone comes in, they can't see two pairs of feet." She placed the hand not held by Inuyasha on his head, and carefully edged up and around until she was situated on the back of the toilet. Then she let go of his hand and placed it to in his silver mop. She then closed her eyes, and propped one shoulder to her ear and muffled the other with one hand. "Alright." She could feel Inuyasha fidget around for a few moments. 

"Kagome." 

"Huh?" 

"I... uh... can't get them off." 

Kagome, once again, wanted to crawl into a hole and die. 

"Oh... Okay... Hold on..." 

Refusing to open her eyes, she reached around and patted her way down his body, seeking out the waist of his jeans. Suddenly, Inuyasha grabbed her hand in his and planted it firmly over the zipper. 

Kagome thought her head was going to explode from blushing so hard. He certainly was blunt. Working the button loose, she ran the zipper down and quickly withdrew her hand. She felt Inuyasha shift around some more before becoming still. In a moment, she could here his muffled voice. 

"Kagome-" 

"The handle." She stated simply, not moving an inch. 

"Huh?" Inuyasha blinked, gazing around him. He managed to find a lever on one side of the contraption, and pushed it; almost jumping out of his skin when there was a loud rush of water. 

Only then did Kagome open her eyes. 

"Just one more thing and then we can get out of here." 

"Oh, come on! What no-" 

The bathroom door opened, and Kagome clapped a hand over Inuyasha's mouth. He growled softly against her hand but she leaned in and whispered for him to keep quiet. She listened tensely as feet shuffled across the tiled floor. There was a rush of water, more shuffling, the door opened again, and it was silent. 

'Ewww... He didn't wash his hands...' Kagome thought to herself. 

"Okay Inuyasha, let's go, really fast." She jumped down from the toilet and unlatched the door. Dashing to the sink. She put her left hand on his shoulder while turning some knobs with her right. 

Water began to spout from what looked like a shiny, silver snake. 

"Okay. Put your hands under the water, and then hold them under the soap dispenser." 

Inuyasha blinked in confusion, following her directions as best he could. 

"The what?" 

Kagome sighed. 

"The black box thing on the wall." 

"Oh." 

He did so, and Kagome pushed a button, filling his cupped hands with a small amount of pink, frilly smelling goop. 

"Now scrub your hands until their foamy, and then rinse them under the water again." She instructed, in the process of pulling paper out of yet another strange contraption. 

After washing and drying his hands, he lifted them to his nose and sniffed, recoiling with a disgusted expression. 

"What the hell!? Now I smell like a girl!" 

"To bad, Inuyasha. There was no _way_ I was letting you out of this bathroom before you washed your hands." Then she placed his hand on her shoulder, and washed her own hands for good measure. Finishing quickly, she grabbed his wrist and tugged him to the door. Opening it slightly and peering out, she closed it again and turned to Inuyasha. "Quick now. Let's-" 

The door suddenly being flung open cut her off. She jumped back against the wall with a start, pulling Inuyasha in front of her as a shield and cowering behind him. 

Hojo entered the bathroom humming some strange little tune to himself. He stopped to admire himself in the mirror on his way to the stalls. Seeing Inuyasha's reflection in the mirror seemed to startle him as he jumped and quickly turned around, bracing himself against the counter. 

"Oh, man! Hey, Midori! You scared the living daylights out of me!" 

Inuyasha blinked. But feeling his side pinched, he flinched. 

"_Ow!_ Uh... sorry." 

Hojo regained the smile he had been practicing in the mirror and stood up, walking closer. 

"So where's Kagome?" 

"Uh... outside..." Inuyasha suggested stiffly. 

"Really? I didn't see her..." Hojo stopped halfway across the room, pausing to ponder the situation. 

Inuyasha heard an almost inaudible voice from behind him. 

"Um... girls bathroom." He repeated quickly. 

"Oh!" Hojo snapped his fingers. "That must be it! Well, I've got to go! If you know what I mean. Heh heh heh." He turned, walking into a stall, chuckling at his own stupid joke. 

Kagome inched to the doorway again, and glancing out into the hall, threw open the door. Dashing outside, she braced herself against the wall, her breathing heavy. 

"Well, that was..." Inuyasha began. 

"Permanently scarring." Kagome finished, regaining her composure enough to grab his wrist again and gesture down the hall. "Come on, let's get some lunch." 

---------------------------------------------

A couple hours later, they had managed to make it through the rest of Kagome's classes, and reach her house without any more incidents, and without running into her friends. 

Kagome practically skipped down the stairs after changing out of her uniform. 

"Safe at last!" She exclaimed. 

Inuyasha pulled off the baseball cap and tossed it on a nearby table. He reached up, massaging his ears. 

"My ears are all sore now." He complained. :"Can I take this stuff _off_?" 

Kagome smiled, getting an idea. 

"Not yet, Inuyasha." She picked up the hat and placed it back on his head. "You survived a day of modern school, so I might as well show you a modern day out, as a reward." 

Inuyasha regarded her suspiciously. 

"And just what is entailed in this 'modern day out?'" 

"Oh, just some sight seeing, a little walking, some shopping, some fun..." 

"I can get all that stuff with that T.V. whatchamacallit thing you showed me, minus the walking." Inuyasha crossed his arms, smirking in triumph. 

"Ah yes, you could. But... you can't get good food. And you know what that means." She grinned mischievously. 

Inuyasha perked, his ears up and alert. 

"Ramen!?" He questioned hopefully. 

"_Ra~men_." Kagome sang. "And it's even better than normal. Not that instant stuff. Homemade from scratch, fresh from the pot. Hot and steaming." 

Inuyasha was practically drooling. 

"Well let's get a move on!" He eagerly pushed her out the door. 

"Okay, okay! Hold on!" She leaned back in the doorway. "Mom! Me and Inuyasha are going out!" 

"Alright dear! Be careful! And don't stay out to late!" 

Kagome would have replied but Inuyasha was already dragging her down the stairs to the street. 

---------------------------------------------

"What's so great about a bunch of pink flowers?" Inuyasha complained. "When are we getting some food?" 

Kagome rolled her eyes, turning to face him. She tugged playfully on his wrist before turning to gaze at the rows of trees again. 

"Come on, Inuyasha! Their Sakura blossoms! Aren't they pretty?" 

"I know what they _are_! What's so special about a bunch of girly flowers?" 

"Okay, okay. So there's nothing special about them. I just think they're beautiful." 

Kagome turned slightly, a soft breeze ruffling her pale blue skirt, tossing her long, ebony hair lightly about her shoulders. 

Blossoms rained down around them both, and Inuyasha found himself reaching out to brush them from her hair, accidentally letting his fingertips linger. Strange feelings welled up inside of him. 'Beautiful...' his mind repeated. 

"Well... I guess they're not so bad..." 

Kagome felt herself blush under his actions. He was looking at her like he had that time he had almost kissed her. She shook herself lightly, brushing off the feeling. 

"Okay. I just have one more thing to show you, then we can eat." 

--------------------------------------------

Kagome walked briskly through the streets, explaining on the way about the 'Ferris Wheel' she was going to show him. 

"Oh no!" Kagome exclaimed, seeing the fence around the dark ride. She hurried over to an older man, who was leaning back against the fence reading a newspaper. "Hey, Tsuzuki!" 

The old man looked up and smiled when he saw her. 

"Well hello, Kagome! What brings you here?" 

"I wanted to take my friend on the Ferris Wheel." 

The old man scratched his beard idly. 

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but it's closed for repair. It should be up in time for the festival though." 

"Well, could we just sit in one of the cars for a minute?" 

"Well, I suppose..." 

"Great! Thanks, Tsuzuki!" Kagome rushed past the barrier and into the nearest car, pulling Inuyasha in after her. She closed the little gate and moved to the opposite side of the car. "Wow! Look at all the people! They look like ants from way up here!" She said, pointing at the ground. 

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her before leaning over the side to look at the concrete. 

"Kagome, those are ants." He stated, watching the little black insects swarm a discarded piece of fruit. 

Kagome gave an exasperated groan. 

"It's pretend Inuyasha! Come on! It's so pretty from up here! You can see for forever." 

Inuyasha gazed around at the small stands and restaurants. 

"Right." 

"Hey!" Kagome suddenly turned, touching her foot back to his to free her hands and grabbing two metal bars with both. "Now I can do something I've always wanted to!" She leaned out beyond the car. "Yeah!" She began to swing gently back and forth, rocking the car, and abruptly lost her balance; losing her grip and falling forward slightly. "Whoa!" 

"Kagome!" 

Inuyasha shot forward, grabbing her and pulling her back into the safety of his arms. 

Kagome was startled as she found herself tightly pressed against Inuyasha's chest. 

"Inuyasha?" 

Inuyasha blinked, partially confused himself. 

"I uh... didn't want you to fall... all that way..." 

Kagome glanced down at the two-foot drop, and then turned back to Inuyasha with a smile. 

"I think I'm rubbing off on you!" She giggled, taking his hand in her own. "C'mon, let's get some dinner." 

Inuyasha followed her silently, still in a state of bewilderment with himself. 

By the time he awoke from his stupor, they were in front of a small restaurant. Kagome turned to him with a smile. 

"This is my favorite restaurant. They've got the best ramen I've ever tasted." 

Inuyasha licked his lips. 

"Well let's get to it!" 

They were greeted at the door by a polite young man. He plucked two menus from a counter and offered to seat them right away. They were led through rows of tables to a fairly secluded booth in the back of the restaurant; the lights were dim, and candles flickered slightly on the walls. They were seated, and then ordered drinks before the waiter scurried off to the kitchen. 

Kagome slid her ankle against his so she could release his hand; immediately her own felt chilled. She propped her chin in her hand and smiled, watching Inuyasha stare at the menu with a questioning expression. 

"What the hell is all this stuff?" He wondered aloud. 

"Don't worry." She said, smiling and taking the menu from him. "You'll get you're ramen." 

Inuyasha was about to nod, but at that moment the waiter appeared from around the corner, carrying two glasses on a tray. He placed the drinks in front of them before pulling a pen and a pad of paper from a pocket, and taking down their orders. Two bowls of ramen for Inuyasha and a plate of Tempura for Kagome. 

As the man disappeared again, Kagome bent to take a sip from her drink. Sitting back up, she noticed Inuyasha staring questioningly at his straw. She grinned. 

"It's a straw. You drink through it. Just suck the soda up into the straw." 

"Soda, huh?" Inuyasha mumbled, bending and taking the straw between his lips. Then he violently sucked in. Perhaps a bit to hard. He choked, sputtering as he managed to swallow what was in his mouth. Whatever the hell that stuff was it made his throat burn. He took the napkin that Kagome offered, wiping his mouth and glaring at her. He could see her fruitless attempt to stifle her laughter. 

"Gently, Inuyasha." Kagome instructed. 

Inuyasha scowled. 

"What is this stuff? It tickles my nose." He complained, scrunching up the mentioned body part as he tried again to successfully take a sip of his drink. 

Kagome propped her chin in her hand. 

"It's carbonated. Lots of little bubbles." Kagome explained, watching him. The candlelight turned his eyes into a molten gold color. 

Inuyasha felt her staring at him and looked up; meeting her eyes. For a moment he thought she was just daydreaming, but when he realized she was actually focusing on him, he looked hastily away. 

Kagomes good mood deflated slightly, and she sighed. 

"You've been doing that an awful lot lately." 

Kagome straightened, looking across the table at the half demon. 

"What?" 

Inuyasha closed his eyes, taking a deep breath; puffing his chest out in the process. Then he exhaled loudly in an exaggerated sigh; his shoulders slumping as he opened his eyes and cocked an eyebrow at her. 

Kagome smiled slightly. 

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I'm just a bit depressed." 

"Is it because of me?" Inuyasha asked quietly, an edge of hurt in his voice. 

Kagome was startled by the show of insecurity in the normally overconfident hanyou. 

"Oh no! Inuyasha! That's not it at all!" Kagome exclaimed, desperate to convince him. Sobering slightly, she lowered her eyes to the table, her fingers beginning to trace a knot in the old wooden tabletop. "I've just been thinking about a lot of things lately. I just tired myself out, I guess." 

Inuyashas right hand, of its own accord, reached out and closed over her smaller one. He couldn't stop himself, thought his mind was screaming at him. 'Why am I doing this!? Why am I acting so weird!?' 

"You know, despite how I might act, you _can_ talk to me." 

Kagomes smile widened. 

"Thank you, Inuyasha. And I know. I do want to tell you, but I just can't. It's like I don't know how." 

Inuyasha suddenly snorted. 

"You sure as hell haven't had a problem telling me what you think in the past!" 

Kagome made a sound of indignation. 

"What do you mean?" 

Inuyasha took his hand back, putting one his hands on his hips. 

"_You__'__re such a jerk!_" He imitated. "_Inuyasha, you__'__re so stupid! I__'__m going home you jerk!_" 

"Well what about you!?" Kagome fumed, sitting up and leaning over the table. "You call me ugly! Tell me I smell! You stupid jerk!" 

"See!? See!? There you go again!" Inuyasha jabbed an accusing finger at her. 

Kagome was at a loss for words. He was right! 

"I...! Ah...! I uh... darn you!" Kagome slumped back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest, frowning as Inuyasha smirked at her from across the table. 

And although either one of them could have been mad for having insults of the past brought to attention, in moments both of their faces had broken into wide, genuine smiles. 

-------------------------------------------

Kagome woke the next morning refreshed and content. She yawned loudly, stretching lazily on her bed. The fingers laced with her own caught her attention and she looked down at Inuyasha. 

The silver haired hanyou was asleep against the side of her bed. His head was craned backwards, resting back on her mattress. 

Kagome smiled. Leaning over him, she reached out with her free hand and brushed her fingers through the silver fringe that veiled his face. A tendril of her own hair escaped her braid and fell to tickle his nose. 

Inuyashas nose twitched. Then he sniffed. Then he was thrown forward in a tremendous sneeze. 

'What a wake up call.' Kagome thought, tucking the troublesome strand back behind her ear. 'Hope he didn't get whiplash.' 

"Damn." Inuyasha mumbled, rubbing his nose on his sleeve. 

"Good morning." 

Inuyasha glanced back at her. 

"Oh. G'morning." 

"Ready to get back to the feudal era?" She questioned. 

Inuyasha perked up at the thought of going home. 

Soon enough they were jumping back down the well. Not with as much difficulty as before, they climbed from the well back in the feudal era. As if they were waiting to greet them, they found Shippou, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Kaede sitting beside the well. 

"Wow, guys." Kagome started, catching the little kitsune in a one armed hug as he flung himself at her.. "You weren't waiting for us were you?" 

Kaede stood up slowly and moved toward them. 

"Aye." She spoke, a foreboding tone to her voice. "Midori returned while ye were away. He was searching for Kagome. When he could not find her, he left, saying he would be back again. But I fear he has not truly left. I can still sense his evil presence." 

Inuyasha growled. 

"That bastard." He cracked his knuckles. "I'll just have to kick his ass all over again!" 

Kagome, although greatly concerned, took a moment to sigh. 

'He's back to his old self.' 

"What happened to the beads?" Kaede questioned, looking curiously at the two that had once been linked. 

Inuyasha then turned his wrath on her. 

"That reminds me!" He shouted. "You better un-stick us right now! If Midori is back than I have to kill the bastard! And I can't do it with Kagome still attached!" 

Kagome nodded in agreement. 

"He's right, Kaede. Would you please release us?" 

Kaede looked disheartened, but nodded slightly. 

"Aye." She relented; mumbling the counter-spell under her breath. "There." 

Inuyasha tugged his wrist free. 

"Yes!" He flexed his fingers. Then, turning to the retreating form of Kaede, stomped after her. "Hey! Old hag! Now that I'm free I'd like to have a word with you and you're damn theories! Hey!? Do you hear m-" 

A terrified shriek cut him off. 

"No." He muttered, his heart pounding as he whirled to face Kagome. 

Midori had his arms wrapped firmly around Kagome's waist. He turned her and pressed two fingers to her forehead, causing her to cry out before collapsing against him. 

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, moving toward them. 

Midori quickly took her hand in his, her body slumping back in his hold. He leaned in, his eyes roaming her face. 

"No!" Inuyasha shouted, running desperately toward the demon. 

The reptilian man leaned down, but he could not move fast enough to claim Kagomes lips before Inuyasha would be upon them. Heaving her lifeless form over his shoulder, he turned and grinned at Inuyasha. 

"She is mine." 

And he was gone. 

Inuyasha froze, looking frantically around for any sign of Kagome. There was no telling what that monster would do to her. He had to find her... He couldn't lose her... 

"No! KAGOME!" 

Wow! I think that was the longest chapter so far! Anyway, I changed Kagome's eyes back to blue cause it bugged me and I realized how simple it was! And if you'll notice, the part when Midori kidnaps Kagome is kind of like what happened in Inuyasha's vision. And the old man named Tsuzuki? Got the name from Yami no Matsuei. Love it! Absolutely love it! It's so sweet! I just wanted to hug someone! Well... I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Be sure to read and review, and I should be able to get the next chapter by in a week. So come back for the next installment of 'In Close Quarters'... Chapter 8: An Instinct for Conflict


	8. An Instinct for Conflict

Sorry about the wait... again... My computer had an attack. This chapter is extra long in thanks for your patience. You guys are so great! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Thank you all so much for your reviews and support thus far! And I must add that I am entirely honored to find that I am on the favorite author list of 5 people! I am so flattered! *sniff* Thank you! And sorry to anyone I might have scarred with the straw comment. Now I must warn you all that this story gets a bit dark and evil for a bit, but it'll all be okay!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
To animegirl11: Just to clarify... what I meant by the vision thing, well, I don't know whether you'd call it a dream or a nightmare or a vision, but back when Inuyasha fell off the cliff, there was a short span when he was unconscious, and he had this little nightmare that was kind of like the kidnapping scene. I hope that helps! ^_^  
  
To lilemmy: I wrote it that way because I figured that if Kagome asked, Kaede would be more persuaded to think that it was the right decision for the moment. Unfortunately, this is the last of Inuyasha and Kagome being stuck together, but don't worry, the fluff won't end!  
  
To ladykaa28: I know, even I'M getting sick of him! But don't worry, that whole situation will be resolved soon, with a little help from Inuyasha.  
  
To Sana ChiChi: You got it! Fighting and fluff coming up! Maybe not so much fluff as fighting though...  
  
Oh well! Moving on!

Chapter 8: An Instinct for Conflict

Kagome groaned quietly, trying to open her eyes. Her whole body felt so heavy, she couldn't move. She barely managed to lift one eyelid to see the blurred image of someone leaning over her. Then the person was gone; soft footsteps crossed the room and a door was slid open. 

"She has awoken, my lord." A quiet, submissive tone. 

As soon as the woman had finished her sentence, the tremendous weight that had settled on Kagome's chest was lifted; she gasped as oxygen swept back into her lungs. Opening both eyes to the dimly lit room, the first thing she noticed was that it must have been late in the evening. The second thing, the thing she wished she had never noticed, was the short, clipped sound of claws on the wooden floor. 

Midori stepped steadily closer, a menacing smile forming on his lips. 

"You are finally awake, my dear. How do you feel?" 

Kagome managed to ignore her aching muscles and pushed herself to her feet. Summoning her courage she looked him in the face. 

"What do you want with me?" 

Midori's smile faded slightly. 

"Now, now, my prize. That is no way to treat your new master. Besides, you already know that I intend to use your powers to seek out the jewel. But what you do _not_ know is that I find you very beautiful, and that I may put you to... other... uses." 

Kagome retreated from his advances until her back hit the wall. Her face flushed angrily as he stopped inches from her, reaching out and bracing one hand against the wall; the other touched her cheek and she jerked back, her head colliding with the wall. 

"I'm not you're slave." She spat angrily. A dull ache was left to remind her of her mistake, but it was nothing compared to the burning sensation that was left on her face. 

Midori stood back, regarding her with contempt. 

"I'll excuse your tone for now. But you had better learn to hold your tongue in the future." His tone was cold and unforgiving now as he backed up, turning to a pair of women crouched in the corner. "Take her to my quarters. I trust you know what to do with her." Then he turned and disappeared out a second door. 

Only once the door had closed and they were sure their lord was gone did the two women rise and approach her. Their expressionless eyes never wavered as they roughly took her by the arms and forced her into the hallway. 

"Hey!" Kagome cried, irritated. "No need to be so rough!" 

No apology was given as they made a sharp turn, continuing past an open door, through which Kagome could see endless well groomed gardens. Turning again, they moved down a dark, cold hallway. 

Kagome looked at her escorts: eyes distant, faces stern, grips firm and unrelenting. 

"Um... May I ask where you are taking me?" 

Not once did either woman look at her, they gazed straight ahead, apparently not intent on answering her. 

Kagome was about to ask again when her senses were overwhelmed by a horrible stench. Kagome coughed; her stomach lurched and she could feel the bile rising in her throat. The odor became stronger the farther they traveled down the corridor. Although her eyes were watering badly, through another open door, Kagome saw something that made her stop dead in her tracks. Dozens of young women, some even younger than her, were huddled in groups, barely clothed. Their hair although long, was matted and tangled. Their faces were bruised and swollen. Some were smudged with dirt, and even blood. Their eyes, like those of the women at her sides, were dull and empty. Some weakly rose their heads to stare back at her, making Kagome feel like she was a child, gaping at some horrific zoo exhibit. They were all visibly shaking from the frigid wind that blew in through an open door: probably opened to hopefully rid the room of the smell of human waste and filth. 

The two girls at her sides forced her onward. 

As Kagome staggered down the hall, she thought, if nothing else, that they appeared to be well fed. 

They finally came to a stop outside two large, ornate doors. The girl on her right knocked sharply, and the door was soon opened. Inside the chamber was a luxurious bedroom. Rich cloth of every color adorned the walls, floors, and bed. Paintings and sculptures donned every wall and table. Several servants were on their knees, scrubbing the floor; two more were smoothing the covers on the bed. 

"Leave." Barked the woman on her left. 

The servants jumped to their feet; gathering buckets and clothes and scurrying out the door. When the room was empty, the girls lead her to the back wall, where one spot was devoid of the colorful finery that filled the rest of the room. They took Kagome by the shoulders now, and forcefully pushed her against the bare wall. 

To shocked at first to do anything, she only began to struggle when they had closed the shackles around her wrists. But by then she could not offer much resistance, and they had no trouble restraining her ankles as well. Her arms and legs were sealed into the shackles by some unseen force: as far as she could tell there were no locks on the bands confining her. Her arms were stretched up and away from her shoulders; her legs were braced wide to accommodate the unforgiving iron chains. 

"Why are you doing this!?" Kagome demanded, her eyes pleading with her captors. 

Finally the two women turned to acknowledge her. They did not speak, but as Kagome met their gaze, she could see only one emotion burning clear in both pairs of dull brown eyes. 

Jealousy. Pure and unwavering jealousy. 

---------------------------------

Inuyasha paced back and forth impatiently. 

"C'mon! We have to find Kagome _now_! There's no telling what that bastard will do to her!" 

Miroku tapped the end of his rod into the ground absently before replying. 

"We are _all_ worried about Kagome, Inuyasha. But before we can do anything we need to formulate a plan of attack." 

"Forget your stupid plan!" Inuyasha raged. 

"Inuyasha, we know how you fe-" 

"Like hell you know how I feel!" Inuyasha shouted. He turned and started running in the direction Midori had gone, calling over his shoulder. "I'm going after Kagome! You'll just have to catch up!" Not waiting for a reply, he jumped into the air. He scoured the forest beneath him, searching urgently for any sign of the missing girl or the demon. On the wind rushing past him, he caught Kagome's scent. He dropped quickly to the ground, pausing to inhale deeply. Her sweet scent filling his lungs was like a wave of relief washing over him. But wait... 

"I can smell her?" He questioned aloud. If Midori was simply disappearing she wouldn't have left a scent trail. He turned in the direction where the scent was strongest. Caught on the thorns of a large bush was a shred of deep green cloth. "Kagome's skirt." Clutching the cloth in an angry fist he set off again; his pace faster than before. 

'Just hang on Kagome. Please' He begged silently. 'I'm on my way.' 

---------------------------------------

Kagome shuddered. She was terrified of what might happen to her. 

"Inuyasha... where are you?" 

Her arms and legs trembled; they burned from the effort of holding her in such an awkward position. Her head bowed low as she fought back the tears that threatened to fall. She would _not_ cry. Not if it meant showing weakness to that bastard. She was _not_ weak. The silence was becoming unbearable. Not even the normal sounds of the night were heard. No movement from the hall. Nothing. 

Just when she thought she was going to go insane the door creaked open. 

Lifting her head toward the new arrival she felt relieved to have some company. But when she was rewarded with the image of Midori walking towards her, she wished he would just turn around and leave. 

No such luck. 

Midori stopped before her, reaching out to stroke her cheek. 

"Well now, Kagome. How do you like your new accommodations?" His lips curled in an ominous smirk as she tried unsuccessfully to escape his reach. His fingers trailed along her jaw. "Of course you know if you would not behave so badly you would not need to be locked up. If you were a good little girl I could take these nasty shackles off." 

Kagome snorted. 

"The only thing nasty here is _you_." She quipped angrily. 

Midori laughed out loud, coming closer. 

"You certainly have no lack of spirit, my child." He lowered his hand from her face to cup her right breast. 

Kagome jerked violently. 

"Don't touch me you bastard!" She hissed. 

"Come now. You cannot tell me you are not enjoying this." He began to firmly grope at her chest. 

Kagome was reeling. Emotions and thoughts were tossed around in her mind. Unable to form coherent thoughts, she did the first thing that came to her. 

She spat in his face. 

Midori froze, backing away slightly to lift a scaly hand to his face. Wiping away the projectile with his sleeve his eyes bored down upon her. The corner of his mouth quirked in a small smile, but his expression was anything but amused. 

Kagome cried out as he slapped her violently across the face; her neck snapping painfully in protest of the sudden movement. She could feel her face already beginning to swell, her cheek stung. 

Midori shook out his hand, regarding her with a look of disgust. 

"If you want to live long enough for that pitiful friend of yours to attempt a rescue, I suggest you _never_ do that again." He turned sharply, his robes snapping as he marched across the room to a rope. He gave the rope a tug before turning back towards his prey. Abruptly he untied his sash and let his robes drop to the floor, leaving him completely nude. He stepped out of them and kicked them into a corner. As he made his way closer again, his eyes filled with lust. 

"I'm going to enjoy punishing you." 

Kagome immediately knew what he was intent on, and her blood ran cold. She pulled with renewed energy at her bonds; the iron cuffs tearing into her ankles and wrists. Tears sprang to her eyes. 

"Don't come near me!" She shook from fear and sorrow. She was helpless as he was upon her; tearing her shirt from her shoulders. 

His lips sought her own but she turned her head away, refusing to let him kiss her. His hands found there way to a convenient tear in her skirt and removed that garment as well, leaving her in only her underwear. He stood back to let his eyes roam her silken skin. Then he let his hands take the paths his eyes had mapped. 

The sensation of his cold skin against her own sent her into a fit of harsh sobs. She heard the door open and cracked her uninjured eye open to see a girl being forced through the doorway. The girl collapsed on the floor in a shaking heap, crying hysterically. 

Midori turned away from Kagome to approach the small girl; who looked no older than fourteen. 

"Wonderful. The entertainment is here." 

The girl, hearing her master's voice, scrambled to her feet and straightened her dirty kimono. She stood with her head bowed and managed to mask her tears. 

Midori walked closer and cupped the girls cheek, raising her face. 

"Ah, Toriko. I am happy to see you again." 

The still visibly shaking child forced a small smile and met his gaze. 

"I am honored and blessed to be chosen, my lord." 

Midori smirked. He had programmed each and every one of his slaves with impeccable manners. His face became soft and sympathetic. 

"Yes, my dear. I am very sorry to hear that your son was taken away. But he will be very well taken care of." 

Kagome gaped. _Son!?_

The young child dropped her head to the side, tears welling in her eyes. 

"It is a small sacrifice to make, my lord." 

Midori reached up to tuck a small strand of hair behind the girls ear. 

"Yes. I promise it will not be long tonight. As you can see, I have company waiting." He moved to the side and gestured to Kagome. 

The girls gaze flickered over Kagome before returning to her master's face. 

"Very good, master. She suits you well." 

And with that, Midori dropped his polite facade and threw the girl on the bed. Tearing at her clothing, he climbed over her small body and forced himself upon her. 

Kagome shut her eyes tightly; aghast at the horrific scene. But the girls pained cries and the demons satisfied grunts she could not stifle. Tears were falling down her face on behalf of the writhing form beneath the demons hands. 

In less than two minutes the room had again become quiet. Only the whimpers of the girl and the panting breath of Midori was heard. As she sensed movement, Kagome opened her eyes. 

Midori had drawn a heavy robe around himself and slipped out the door into a garden. 

Kagome quickly looked to the young girl. 

The child sat up gingerly and gathered her tattered clothing. Pushing herself from the bed she shuddered as her bare feet met the cool wooden floor. She wrapped her arms around herself and limped slowly across the room towards the door. 

"Wait!" Kagome called. "Are you alright?" 

The girl seemed startled as she turned to look at the girl tied to the wall. She had once been in that position for four days straight. She hesitated a moment before nodding slightly, and continuing out the door. 

Kagome was again left in silence. As soon as she was sure no one else would come back into the room, she let her tears fall freely. Sobbing openly her head sagged against her chest. She felt so violated. Her body was weary and sore and bruised. She was shivering from cold. She cried until she was completely empty of feelings. After what must have been hours, the door slid open again, and the dim light of dawn seeped in from behind Midori. 

The reptilian man moved slowly towards her and grinned, his fangs glinting. 

"You truly are quite beautiful, my prize." 

Kagome shook violently. To her that felt like an insult. 

Upon reaching her, his hands massaged every inch of her skin. He leaned in close and let his tongue trail down her neck. 

Closing her eyes she continued to struggle. She wouldn't give up without a fight. 

"_He__'__ll kill you._" She whispered vehemently. 

The demon paused. 

"Well then I shall have to enjoy this last opportunity." 

She screamed as his claws raked painfully across her back and sides. 

"Silence, wench!" He commanded. Lashing out he struck her on the side, then the shoulder. Then he slipped his arms around her waist and pressed her close to him, bending to kiss her collarbone. He heard her tears intensify. "Don't worry, my child. I won't kill you on purpose." 

Kagome almost wanted to laugh at that. She could feel his arousal. She fought against her holds as his hands came to rest on her hips. She felt so nauseous. Feeling his fingers hook under the elastic of her underwear, she twisted against him, pleading silently for anything to stop him. Suddenly she felt as if she was falling unconscious. Her world was fading. Her mind was collapsing, trying to guard her against the trauma she was about to experience. Her body sagged as if asleep. 

Midori smiled against her neck. 

"I'm glad you have finally decided to cooperate." He reached out again to remove the last garments keeping him from claiming her as his own. Suddenly he sensed another presence and stopped, growling and backing away. "Damn." Turning, he walked to the door and paused. "This will only take a minute." He called over his shoulder, disappearing out into the yard. 

------------------------------------

Inuyasha felt his anger rising. Kagome's scent was really strong now. He launched into the air and searched the ground again. In a large clearing a short ways up the mountain, was a large house. Inuyasha could sense Midori somewhere below, but more importantly, he knew Kagome was there as well. He landed gently in the middle of a large flowerbed. Turning his attention to the building, he drew Tetsusaiga. 

"Midori! Come out you bastard!" 

Cold, sinister laughter was heard as the demon appeared around a corner. 

"So, you decided to show up after all. I must say though. Kagome was not nearly as willing as you." 

Inuyasha growled, his body shaking with anger. His grip on the hilt of his sword tightened. 

"I swear if you did _anything_ to her I'll-" 

"You'll what?" Midori interrupted. "We both know how successful your last attempt to kill me was." He smirked seeing his comment hitting its mark. "You know, she's only here because of _you_. _You_ failed to protect her." 

Inuyasha let out a furious shout. 

"Shut the hell up! She may be here because of me. But I'll take her back!" He lowered into an offensive stance. "And I'll do it right now." 

Midori laughed again, making a beckoning gesture. 

"Come at me, half-demon." 

Inuyasha charged forward, sword poised, and jumped into the air. He brought the blade straight down, shattering the earth as he drove it into the ground. He pulled the sword over his shoulder and turned toward the mocking laughter. 

"Well done, well done." Midori clapped. "To bad you missed." The demon glanced at the spot where the stone pathway had been reduced to rubble. "But I dare say that might have killed me." 

Inuyasha let out a loud cry as he rushed him again. He brought the sword in a wide arch in front of him. He wasn't surprised when Midori disappeared. Sensing his energy reappearing behind him, he pivoted on the ball of his foot and continued the motion, surprising Midori enough to force him to dodge rather than teleport. Inuyasha grinned. 

"What's wrong? To fast? Maybe I should slow it down a bit." He shouldered his sword with a short laugh. 

Midori gave a grunt of annoyance before phasing out again. He materialized right in front of the hanyou, firing a burst of energy that hit the hanyou full in the face. 

Inuyasha was sent hurtling back into the forest from such force. Colliding with a tree with a angry shout, he quickly regained his footing and raced back into the clearing. As soon as he emerged Midori was attacking again with incredible speed. 

The half demon's frustration was growing the longer he was kept on the defensive. His assailants movements were quick and powerful. Finally, Inuyasha discovered a pattern. Taking advantage of Midori's own momentum, he took the brunt of a weaker attack, firmly grasped the demons fist, twisted, and pitched him over his shoulder. 

The demon struck a large stone statue, slumping lifelessly to the ground on impact. 

Inuyasha sniffed haughtily as he surveyed the damage. Stepping closer he poked curiously at the seemingly unconscious demon. Sensing no movement, he smirked, placing the tip of his sword at the hollow of Midori's throat. 

"Sorry to disappoint you, but even _I__'__m_ not _that_ stupid." 

One snake-like eye opened, the slit of a pupil narrowing even further. 

"I must admit, you are not as dumb as you look." 

Inuyasha growled, bracing himself to drive the blade into the form on the ground. 

"I'll take that as a compliment." 

But before he got the chance to move, Midori vanished. The sword was knocked sideways as if pushed, and suddenly there was a tiny droplet of blood on the tip. Inuyasha turned to regard Midori, who was now standing a few yards behind him, a still bleeding cut on his shoulder. Inuyasha smirked. Now he had an idea. 

'He couldn't have gotten that if he was simply disappearing.' 

Inuyasha shot forward, raising his sword to run it through his opponents midsection. Just as he'd expected, the demon disappeared. But if he concentrated hard enough, he could sense his evil presence moving in a wide circle to stop behind him. Inuyasha froze, listening carefully as Midori crept nearer. Inuyasha tossed his sword from hand to hand before reversing it, pointing it at his own chest. 

"What are you doing, half-demon? Are you really prepared to end your life now that you have come this far? I would much rather have the privilege of doing that _myself!_" 

With that the demon charged toward Inuyasha's unguarded back. 

One silver ear twitched. The half demon smirked at Midori's cocky attitude. With an enraged cry, he drove the his sword backwards between his arm and side. He grinned in satisfaction feeling the blade meeting resistance that could only be muscle and bone. 

"You may be fast, but you can't avoid what you can't see coming." 

Midori made a pained grunt, stumbling backwards and pulling himself away from the rapier that impaled him. Placing a hand over the gaping wound in his chest, he growled. 

"Bastard. You will pay dearly for that." 

Inuyasha grinned, standing up and facing his opponent. 

"Let's see it then." 

Midori growled and sprinted towards the hanyou; fangs barred. Once again he vanished. 

Inuyasha smirked again. Closing his eyes tightly, he clenched his fist. He could hear footsteps. They gave him a wide berth and approached from behind. Inuyasha quickly switched the blades position again, turning to face the demon head on. 

"It's over!" 

He drove the hilt of his sword into Midori's face. Then, jumping back a few paces, he lifted the sword over his head, watching the struggling form of his enemy. 

"You used spells to overwhelm your opponents senses. You weren't fast _or_ powerful. You're nothing but a coward!" He glanced at his hand, blood seeping from deep cuts left behind by his claws. 

Midori was appalled. 

"You managed to defeat me by focusing all your senses on _pain_? Incredible. I must admit you were indeed a powerful adversary." He said it in such a way that made Inuyasha think he was going to stand up, but then he doubled over, coughing up blood. The demon wiped his mouth on his sleeve and gave a last, defiant smirk. "Be sure to tell the girl that I enjoyed her very much." 

Inuyasha was seething as he gathered his strength for the final blow. 

"That's it! I'll make sure there's nothing left of you! Tetsusaiga!" 

He hurled the blade at the ground, slicing through the wind-scar and sending a wall of energy to crush his rival. Without so much as a shout, the atmosphere once again became quiet, nothing left to show for their latest encounter but a gaping crater. Inuyasha finally let his muscles relax, dropping forward to lean heavily on his sword, panting. 

"Inuyasha!" Miroku burst from the trees, followed closely by Sango and Kirara. "Inuyasha, are you alright? Where is Kagome?" 

Inuyasha immediately straightened. 

"You two go see if there's anyone else around here who needs help. I'll look for Kagome." 

The two humans nodded, setting off in different directions; Sango followed by Kirara's smaller form. Inuyasha turned and, not waiting to find a door, blew a hole in the nearest wall. 

-------------------------------------------

The shackles were suddenly released; Kagome dropped to he floor, settling weakly on her knees and absently rubbing her sore wrists. Her mind still seemed to be hiding, not realizing that her captor was dead. 

"Kagome?" 

A familiar voice called out to her, becoming louder as it progressed further down the hall towards the door. 

"Kagome? Are you in here?" The door slid open, and in stepped Sango. "Kagome? Kagome!" She stepped towards her friend, but paused, seeing her vacant expression and dull eyes. "Oh no..." 

"Sango!" 

The girl jumped at the harsh tone of Inuyasha's voice. 

"Where is she?" He demanded, grabbing her arm. 

Sango pointed to the hunched form of their comrade. 

"There's definitely something wrong with her." 

Inuyasha's heart dropped to his feet at those words. 

"Alright." He said grimly. "Go and help Miroku. He found a whole room full of women and girls. They look like they were used as slaves. They need help." 

The demon exterminator nodded silently and ran off, leaving Inuyasha staring at Kagome. 

"Kagome?" He stepped cautiously into the room and approached her. "Kagome... It's me, Inuyasha." 

The girl didn't move, only held herself tighter. 

"Kagome, are you alright?" He reached out, pausing as she began to tremble violently. She looked up at him and he gasped. Her eyes were empty and lifeless, her face was bruised, her right cheek slightly swollen. She didn't appear to recognize him. "Kagome..." He touched her shoulder gently. 

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She shrieked. Slapping his hand away. 

She scrambled backwards, and only then did Inuyasha realize she was almost completely naked. Her skin was scratched and in some places black and blue, but there was no serious amounts of blood. Inuyasha grasped her shoulders and looked into her tear streaked face. 

"Kagome! It's me! Inuyasha! Remember? The stupid jerk?" 

Kagome shook herself free and backed into the wall, where she bowed her head, her shoulders wracked with violent sobs. 

"Kagome..." Inuyasha murmured. Had he lost her? Had she been so traumatized that she was afraid of him as well? He felt tears spring to his own eyes, not even bothering to try and stop them. Only managing to contain them, he moved closer to her, watching her fall apart with no way for him to reach her. "Kagome..." 

She suddenly turned her eyes to his, their life returning as she was greeted with unhindered concern and sorrow. It was Inuyasha. He had saved her again. Her savior... 

"Inu..yasha..." her voice was barely audible. 

Inuyasha felt his chest ache painfully. It was as if someone had reached inside his chest and was wrenching his heart. 

"Kagome..." 

Inuyasha dropped to his knees, and she instantly flung herself into his waiting arms. Clutching at his clothes, she bawled into his chest. Inuyasha held her tightly, fighting back his own tears. 

"Kagome... I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner." 

Kagome shook her head against his shirt, a gesture that said 'it's not your fault.' Pulling back to try and cover herself, she found herself quickly cloaked by his thick, red robe. Gazing up at his face, she gave a weak smile. 

"It's so good to see you again... You stupid jerk. I was getting worried." She gave a tearful laugh. 

Inuyasha was busy tucking his robe tightly around her, but paused to look up, searching her face. He reached out and gently cupped her cheek, his thumb barely caressing the beaten skin of her face. He brushed the tears from her eyes, his fingertips spreading warmth wherever they touched. 

"So was I." 

Kagome freed her hand from her covers and clasped her hand over his, leaning into the soft, comforting touch. 

Inuyasha felt his throat constrict with emotion as he looked upon her. She was so strong. So forgiving. So beautiful. 

'Kagome... My Kagome...' 

He pulled her roughly back into his embrace for a short while, stroking her hair as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. Feeling her breathing slow, he knew she had fallen asleep. That was fine with him. He gently scooped her up into his arms, cradling her form against him. He enjoyed the feeling of her weight in his arms, where she was safe. Turning to glance once more around the heavily adorned room, he shuddered. Then he stepped out into the hallway, careful not to wake his fragile cargo. 

  
There you go! The stupid lizard man is dead! Sorry once again about the long wait. Umm... let me see... things to address... Oh yeah! I didn't forget about the lemon! It's coming up! Second, the girls name... Toriko, means slave I believe. I looked it up anyway. And i found out why the html isn't working... you need Microsoft Word! And I have stupid Microsoft Works! Crap! I'll have to find it somewhere. Luckily my school has it, and I'll be reloading the chapters with italics and junk. Oh well! I hope you enjoyed all.... 14 pages of this chapter!!! Whoa! Be sure to review! And tune in next time for Chapter 9: Reaching Your Level.... which will probably be disappointingly short compared to this chapter. Well, we'll see!


	9. Reaching Your Level

Alright! 100 reviews! Yay! Thank you guys so much for you're support! As you can see... I'm back! As soon as I got finished with chapter 8, I started on chapter 9. So here it is! Unfortunately, it's very short. I'm glad you liked it! Midori's abilities did in fact come from Trigun. I just couldn't think of anything that fit well enough with my plans for the story. I knew someone would pick that up. This chapter is shorter than most, but will be just as good... I hope... Still no lemon, but it'll be here soon! I promise! Inuyasha may be considered out of character in this chapter. And to address a question... I'd say that Kirara would probably be helping Sango protect Miroku. But you bring up a good point! But either way, I like how this scenario played out! Thanks for your input! ^_^ Well, on to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  


Chapter 9: Reaching Your Level

"It's just a few cuts, Kagome. I'm fine." 

Inuyasha sat shirtless on the ground, fresh bandages patched across his chest, arms and shoulders. 

Kagome shook her head, not looking up from where she was carefully bandaging his hand. 

"It's my fault you were hurt." She insisted. "The least I can do is take care of your wounds." She ducked her head lower as if she were inspecting her work. 

Inuyasha drew one leg up, propping his other arm on his raised knee. He watched her carefully, as if she would suddenly disappear. He had almost let her slip through his fingers once, and he wasn't going to let it happen again. The sky was overcast, making it very dark; the only light provided by the dying fire. The rest of their party had bedded down long ago, but Kagome had refused to sleep until she had made sure Inuyasha was completely checked over. He gazed intensely at her face; seeing the tears welling in her eyes, he pulled his hand away. 

"Damn it, Kagome. I've told you a thousand times already. It's _not_ your fault. I didn't _have_ to rescue you." He paused for a moment. "Okay, well... yes I did. But you know what I mean." He scrubbed at his face with his good hand. "Please don't cry. I can't stand seeing you cry." 

Kagome sniffled for a few seconds, but managed to dry her tears on her sleeve. 

"Sorry." She glanced cautiously at his face. "Um... Can you roll over on your side? I have to take care of that burn." She spoke quietly, reaching out to gesture at one of the burns made by Midori's energy blasts. 

Inuyasha said nothing, but rolled over, resting his head on her bag. 

Kagome picked up a bottle of disinfectant and soaked a clean cloth in the cool liquid. Then she capped the bottle, placing it back in her first aid kit. By now Inuyasha knew that it was going to sting, so she skipped the warning, and as gently as she could began to dab at the damaged area. She felt his muscles tense as the medicine met the sensitive tissue. 

"Sorry." 

Inuyasha shifted slightly. He hated the smell of that stuff, and felt relieved when she pulled the cloth away. Inuyasha knew the routine by now, and wasn't surprised when he felt her fingers gently smoothing some sort of cold, gooey substance across his tender skin. Supposedly it 'helped fight infection' or whatever. Next came some gauze, then she would pick up the bandages and lay them with careful precision across the wound. Then her hands would gently massage at the bandages, encouraging them to stay in place. Her hands felt warm and comforting as they worked slowly upon his side. He yawned. 

"You know, Inuyasha..." 

"Mmhmm...?" 

Kagome hesitated. 

"Well, I really am sorry. 

There was a muffled, sleep-clogged grunt before he spoke. 

"S'op sayin' sorry." He mumbled. 

Kagome inhaled deeply to steady herself. 

"But I am." She spoke, and before he could interject, she continued. "Just listen for a minute. Please?" When he didn't reply, she sighed, searching for where to begin. "I know you think I did it just to make you mad, but when Kaede first suggested the beads, I agreed in hoping that being stuck to me would make you open up to me more. Well, I guess that kind of worked. But anyway, I didn't realize that it would be putting us both in danger. The only reason you were hurt was because Midori was after me. And he had to go through you to get what he wanted." 

Inuyasha, for once is his life, appeared to have decided to pay attention. 

"If only I hadn't gotten in the way. You wouldn't have been hurt. I'm always in the way. Even before this whole mess started, I was always the cause of trouble." She paused as she heard a quiet snore. Looking closer at the half-demon beside her, she found out that not only wasn't he listening... 

'He's asleep!' She thought, almost indignant. 

"Oh, Inuyasha. That battle really must have taken a lot out of you." She turned to pick up his robe from where she had left it after changing into some spare clothes. Spreading it carefully over his prone form, she gently tucked it in around him. "That was my fault to. If only I had put up a fight when I first realized something was wrong, I might have been able to escape and you wouldn't have had to fight. You're always fighting for me. Standing up for me. Protecting me. I wish I could return the favor." 

She jumped as Inuyasha snorted. Rolling over, he was sprawled against her backpack, his face tilted back, exposing his relaxed features framed by his silver mane. 

Kagome smiled, barely resisting the urge to touch him. 

Unbeknownst to Kagome, his last toss had woken him up, and he was now listening to her soft voice. Her words echoed in his ears, and he felt like he was in another world. His head was dizzy and clear at the same time. Whatever Kagome had given him earlier was having a weird side effect on his half-demon body. Fighting the urge to shake his head, he managed to catch what she said next. 

"I can only hope that you'll forgive me for being such a nuisance. I never realized how much I was taking advantage of your own beads. I never realized how much it must hurt to be continuously slammed into the ground. And I'm supposed to be your friend. A real friend wouldn't hurt you like that. I'm sorry, Inuyasha. From now on I'll really try not to use them against you like I have been. I had no right. I'm so sorry. But, except for the fact that you were injured because of me, I don't regret it at all. In fact I enjoyed it. Being able to stay close to you without needing an excuse. It was wonderful." Her fingers reached out to brush across his cheek. "I can't thank you enough. For being so strong, so brave." Her voice began to tremble. "So tolerant. Just like I haven't been. How can you stand me? I treat you so badly, and yet you're always right by my side. You are truly unreal." She leaned down and gently kissed his forehead. "Thank you." 

Inuyasha, having taken all this in, was hosting a battle in his own clouded mind. Half of him wanted to ignore what she had said, and the other was screaming for him to take action. His colder side took note about how she was always yelling at him, and how maybe she was just lying. But the more logical side, the side where Kagome was always on his thoughts, retorted with a comment of it's own. 

_'And what of Kikyou? You constantly play the part of someone who cares greatly for Kagome. But just one mention of the priestess's name and you're off like a shot to find her. And yet Kagome is always right beside you, ready to pick you up when Kikyou leaves you behind. Is that not worth the feelings she deserves but you try so hard to hide?'_

Damn. That was a kick to the crotch if he'd ever felt one. 

Kagome jumped as a hand suddenly pressed again her neck. She turned with a start to see Inuyasha gazing at her through half lidded eyes. He pushed himself with his other arm into a reclining position. The hand on her neck slid upwards to tangle into her hair as he sat all the way up. Through the fog in his mind he reached out and drew her towards him with the other hand. 

"Inuyasha!" She gasped. 

His gaze never faltered as he leaned towards her. 

"Kagome." He stated quietly, closing the distance between them. 

And then their lips met. A soft, chaste touch, barely there. 

Kagome pulled back. 

"Inuyasha..." 

He silenced her by placing his lips more firmly against hers. For a moment longer she stayed frozen before backing off again. 

"Inuyasha... What are you doing?" 

His eyes opened slightly to search her wide, confused blue ones. His hands moved to grasp her upper arms, bringing her closer still. 

"Kissing you." 

Kagome blinked. 

"...Oh." 

And Inuyasha claimed her lips again. 

Kagome slowly melted into his embrace, her hands moving to press against his chest. Her eyes fluttered closed. 

Inuyasha's lips moved softly against hers. Comforting, soothing, but not demanding, or expectant. His hands cradled her face as he pulled back, gauging her reaction. 

Kagome gazed up at him with an expression still unsure. She didn't resist when he guided her to lie down beside him. 

"Stay with me tonight, please. Just so I can be sure no one else is going to steal you away from me." 

Kagome nodded silently against his chest as he covered them both with his robe; his arms coming to rest around her waist. This new side of Inuyasha was strange, and she didn't know what to make of it. It must have had something to do with the medication she'd given him. But it would pass... unfortunately, it would pass... 

* * *

Inuyasha awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. Sitting up, he tore the bandages from his almost completely healed wounds. He stretched, various bones cracking as they were loosened after a good nights sleep. Looking around at the campsite, he realized that it wasn't Kagome bustling around the fire, but Sango. Kagome herself was nowhere to be seen. 

"Oh! Good morning, Inuyasha!" Sango called, looking up from the pot she was stirring. "Feeling better?" 

"Um... yeah." He did a double check of the campsite. "Where's Kagome?" 

"Kagome?" She paused to think for a minute. "Oh yeah! She said she was going back to her time and she didn't want to wake you. She left about half an hour ago." 

Inuyasha sighed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. She never left without telling him unless something was really wrong. Had he scared her off? 

"Damn." He rubbed the back of his sore neck. "I've got a lot of explaining to do... or apologizing... or something..." 

  
And that's it for now! Sorry it's so short! I'm gonna get right on the next chapter, so don't forget to review! Check back soon for Chapter 10: Get a Good Grip...


	10. Get a Good Grip

Wow...blink That chapter certainly brought out a lot of new reviewers... Yay! I should write stuff like that more often! Okay, well, I don't have much to say other than you guys are great! I can't emphasize that enough! So just enjoy the next chapter! No lemon yet though, I believe it's going in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. sigh

Onward to the story!

Chapter 10: Get a Good Grip

Kagome drummed her fingers on the cool surface of her desk. Her chin propped in one hand, she sighed again. She just couldn't concentrate. She hated leaving Inuyasha without saying good-bye, but he'd been so tired last night, she hadn't wanted to wake him. She was lucky she'd remembered that stupid test at all. She sighed again. But that kiss...

"Miss Higurashi..."

He was so gentle...

"Miss Higurashi..."

What had all that been about?

"Miss Higurashi!"

Kagome jumped, jerking upright in her seat.

The teacher frowned at her from his desk in the front of the room. He tapped the end of his pencil against the desktop in an irritated fashion.

"Miss Higurashi, I am well aware that all of those cat scans took a lot out of you. But, could you at least _act_ like you're _trying_ to pay attention?"

Kagome blushed furiously, but nodded sheepishly.

"Yes sir."

"Very good. Now, where was I? Ah yes, now, as I was saying, any number raised by zero is equal to one-"

Kagome forced herself to keep upright, but her attention was already slipping. She shifted on the hard chair. Hard... not soft. Soft like Inuyasha's lips...

'Gah! What's with me?'

She clapped her hands over her quickly reddening face. It was all his fault! Lowering her hands, she decided that what was going on outside might help her get her mind off Inuyasha. Gazing discreetly out of the corner of her eye through the window, she took in the activity, or rather lack thereof.

'Let's see... tree, tree, bush, flowers... Are those daffodils? Hmm... More trees, another bush, more flowers, Inuyasha, trees... wait a second... Inuyasha!?'

Kagome stood abruptly, her chair scraping loudly against the linoleum.

"Miss Higurashi!" The teacher fumed.

"I'm sorry sir! But it's..." She gestured wildly out the window. "Its my cousin! There must be something wrong! May I please...?"

The middle-aged man massaged his forehead, muttering something about 'being to old for this,' and then waved his hand dismissively.

"Fine, fine. You're excused."

Kagome bowed slightly.

"Thank you, sir."

Amidst the curious murmurs of her classmates, she darted from the room. Completely forgetting her books, she tore down the hallway, skidding around a corner, nearly colliding with a janitor, who was startled by her sudden appearance, but warned her not to run in the halls before she disappeared down another corridor. She scrambled down the stairs, nearly losing her footing halfway, and hit the landing at a run. Finally reaching the exit, she slid to stop, leaning against the doorframe to catch her breath and make sure she wasn't seeing things.

Inuyasha stood in the shade of a tall tree. The light breeze played through his hair, casting it about his shoulders. She noticed he still wore his clothes from the feudal era. He turned, noticing her in the doorway, unmistakable golden eyes seeking out her own.

Oh yeah. It was him all right.

Kagome summoned up all her courage and began to walk towards him. He turned towards her as she neared. Stopping several feet from him, she tilted her head to the side with a questioning expression.

"Umm... Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha 'huffed,' crossing his arms. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He came all the way here because he was worried and that's how she treats him? Well I never... Inuyasha took a deep, calming breath, able to keep his anger down to a manageable level before speaking. He let his arms fall back to his sides.

"I was kind of worried. You left without saying anything, and you don't normally do that unless something's really wrong."

Kagome nodded, but her expression was expectant as if she was looking for more.

"I'm sorry, I had a test that I forgot about. You were so tired last night I didn't want to wake you."

Inuyasha nodded, looking at the ground; rubbing the back of his neck. He felt embarrassed as he looked back at her face. Damn, that expectant expression was still there. He sighed.

"And uh... well I... That is... About that kiss...Um, that stuff you gave me made me all funny, and I couldn't really... you know... tell what I was..."

Kagome carefully studied the cracked concrete beneath her shoes. She scuffed her foot against a loose chunk of mortar.

"It's alright... really, Inuyasha." She was content to leave it at that, but suddenly, she felt daring, and another thought popped into her head, as if an author in her mind had added another line to her script (hehehe). She boldly met his gaze. "Besides, I actually... kind of enjoyed it." She took a hesitant step forward.

Inuyasha blinked.

'Did she just say what I think she just said!?'

"You...you did!?"

He took a step towards her.

Kagome nodded, smiling slightly. Another step...

"Yeah, I did."

Inuyasha swallowed, taking another step. She was close. Close enough to...

"Really..."

Another step.

"Uh-huh."

"Well... in that case..."

Inuyasha leaned down toward her, and she stood up taller to receive him.

"KA**_GO_**ME!"

They jumped apart; Inuyasha retreating into the shadows, Kagome turning to face whoever had called her.

Her friends were hanging headfirst out of a third story window.

"Kagome!"

"What are you doing down there?"

"Who's that you're with?"

"You dummy! That's her cousin! Remember?"

"Oh yeah! Hojo told us about him!"

"What's his name again?"

"Umm... I think it started with an 'M'."

"Oh yeah! Midori!"

"Yeah that's it!"

"So he's her cousin?"

"He doesn't _look_ like her cousin..."

"Is he really your cousin, Kagome?"

"How come you've never told us about him?"

"Hey! Look at his head!"

"Whoa! He's got ears!"

"Of _course_ he's got ears you dummy!"

"No! _Dog_ ears!"

"What? Whoa!"

"He really _does_ have dog ears!"

"And his _clothes_!"

"What is he _wearing_?"

"Funny lookin' robes!"

"Do you think it's a costume?"

"It _must_ be a costume."

"Maybe he's from the festival committee or something."

"Yeah, they've got all _sorts_ of people running around in costumes."

"Well, he _is_ kind of cute..."

"_Cute_? Are you _kidding_? He is _hot_!"

"Hot with a capital 'H'!"

"Those eyes! Wow!"

"And that unusual hair! So cool!"

"I wish he was my boyfriend..."

The girls shared a collective sigh, off in their own dream worlds, until they realized that their newest fantasy was leaving with Kagome.

"Hey! Wait!"

"Kagome!"

"Where are you going?"

"KA**_GO_**ME!"

* * *

The pair walked down the street toward the town. They had to kill time before going back home. Her mother would kill _her_ if she knew that she was skipping out on what little school she was home for. They were headed to the park.

Kagome sighed, her friends could be so... nosy... sometimes.

"Sorry about that, Inuyasha. My friends... There a little... I don't know."

Inuyasha shrugged.

"It's alright."

Silence fell upon them again as they stopped at a corner to cross the street. They stood waiting for the light to change, both fidgeting uncomfortably.

Inuyasha searched for something to break the awkward peace, finding his salvation in a brightly colored sign. He leaned closer to it, squinting as he tried to figure out what it advertised.

"What's this?"

Kagome turned, examining the poster before an idea wormed its way into her mind. She smiled, clasping her hands together in excitement.

"It's an advertisement for the festival! There's a fireworks display tonight! Why don't you hang around and come with me?"

Inuyasha blinked.

"Do I have a choice?"

Kagome just grinned, grabbing his hand and dragging him down another sidewalk.

* * *

Just as it was beginning to get dark, Kagome, Inuyasha, Souta and Kagome's mother had assembled at the front door.

"But Ka_gome_! I want to go see the fireworks too!"

"No, Souta! You can't come! It's just me and Inuyasha!"

"But sis-"

"No!"

"But Ka-"

Souta was cut off as his mother leaned down to whisper something in his ear. A look of understanding crossed his youthful features and he grinned.

"Oh!" He looked up at his mother and nodded knowingly. Then he turned and waved at the other two. "Never mind! Have fun!" Turning, he walked into the living room, laughing to himself.

Kagome's mother tried to stifle a giggle behind her hand. She followed her son into the other room.

"Have fun you two! And don't stay out to late."

"Um... yeah."

Kagome glared suspiciously at her mothers back. She didn't like the way they were acting. Then she turned, the excited smile back on her face.

"Oh well! Let's go!"

She took the confused Inuyasha by the wrist and dragged him out the door.

"First stop: The Ferris wheel!"

* * *

"Hi Tsuzuki!"

The older man turned and smiled, waving at the pair from his post outside the entrance gate.

"Well hello, Kagome!" He chuckled as the duo halted beside him. "I'm glad you stopped by! As you can see, the Wheel's up and running! Workin' better than ever I'd say!" He opened the gate for the couple as people began to pile up behind them in line.

Kagome smiled in return, nodding.

"It's looking great, Tsuzuki!"

The older man nodded back, eyeing Inuyasha's ears for a moment before responding.

"And I see you brought you're friend back as well! Nice to see you again, son. That's quite a fancy costume you've got there. Very nice."

Inuyasha nodded slightly, looking down at his clothes.

"Uh... thanks."

Tsuzuki waved them off as he turned to the next group of people.

"Enjoy the ride!"

Kagome called back over her shoulder.

"Thanks again, Tsuzuki! And don't forget to stop it at the top!"

They climbed the stairs to the boarding platform. Two young men steadied the car as they climbed inside. Kagome sat down quickly on the bench, tugging Inuyasha down next to her. She was so happy she was shaking.

"Isn't it great, Inuyasha?" She gushed, clutching at his arm.

Inuyasha seemed to be catching whatever disease the girl had, because he gave a small smile before nodding.

"It is."

Kagome gave a little squeal of delight as the car began to move.

Inuyasha's stomach felt funny at first. But as he looked over the side, watching the people on the ground grow smaller and smaller, he realized that it was no different from jumping into the air. Except for the fact they were going in circles, he noted as they completed their first cycle.

Kagome had placed her head on his shoulder, and was gazing dreamily into the stars. As they reached the top a second time, the car stopped, swaying slightly. She stood up and walked to the side of the cage. She looked up at the sky, feeling more content then she had ever felt before.

The lights of the Ferris wheel suddenly began to flicker, before going out altogether.

Kagome, startled, looked down to see Tsuzuki standing at the control panel.

'What does he think he's-'

Her breath caught as Inuyasha was suddenly behind her; so close that his shoulder was pressed against her back. His breath was warm against her cheek; his arms moved around her to grasp the rail.

"It's really nice up here, Kagome." His voice was soft and he placed one of his hands on her shoulder.

Kagome placed one hand over his and looked back into the heavens.

"It really is."

They sat in silence for about a minute more until the lights slowly came on again. The ride jerked back into motion and Inuyasha had to catch them both from falling over sideways.

As they reached the bottom, Kagome took his hand in hers and led him away from the Ferris wheel through the fair grounds. As they walked, she pointed out various games and activities. They stopped to try throwing balls at a stack of milk bottles. Inuyasha's aim had been terrible, but Kagome had knocked them over on the first try, earning her a small stuffed cat, which she presented to Inuyasha with a smile. Next, they decided to try their luck at darts. Inuyasha didn't feel at _all_ comfortable watching Kagome clutch a handful of sharp, pointy objects. That game didn't go so well, and they moved on, coming upon a game that was just perfect for Inuyasha. It was a machine that had a big round pad that you had to punch. The harder you punched, the higher your score, and the bigger your prize.

Inuyasha approached the machine... just... well... _oozing_ confidence. The young men around him jeered at his lean frame, and his funny clothes. Up until that point he'd been able to ignore them. But when some started to surround Kagome, flexing their muscles and flaunting their other 'manly' qualities, he began to lose his temper. He growled, rolling up his right sleeve. He braced himself, regarding the target as Midori's face, and let loose. His fist forced the target back into the machine itself, tearing clear through the protective casing.

Inuyasha had never heard such complete silence before.

A short, plump man in a suit scrambled up to the pair, and as he began to bawl over the sorry state of his equipment, told them to take a prize and get out.

Inuyasha turned and walked over to put a possessive arm around Kagome. A death-glare sent the remaining muscle heads scattering. Plucking a giant plush dog off of a shelf, he glanced down at the cat tucked safely in his elbow. He placed the dog that had ears disturbingly similar to his own, in Kagome's arms. With a squeal and something that could only be described as a 'glomp,' Inuyasha deduced that she did indeed like it.

Bearing their new treasures, and ice cream at Kagome's suggestion, the proceeded to the meadow where the fireworks display was going to take place. They found a good seat on the crest of a hill and settled down.

Kagome set her new dog in her lap, stroking the soft white fur on its ears absently as she finished her ice cream.

Inuyasha, having downed his ice cream, watched her play with the sad imitation. His own ears twitched in jealousy.

'My ears are _much_ softer.'

Inuyasha shook his head.

'I'm envious of a stuffed animal.'

Interrupting his train of thought, a loud explosion ripped through the air. He jumped to his feet, ready to defend himself, but was calmed as Kagome clutched his pant leg.

"Inuyasha! It's just the fireworks!" She gestured to the sky, where green embers were slowly fading as they rained down.

Inuyasha dropped down beside her again, mumbling something under his breath before turning his attention to the sky.

Kagome leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder as colors erupted in the air. Kagome loved the lights, and how the sound would resonate in her chest. No words were needed as they watched the show progress through the different displays.

As the show wore on, Inuyasha realized that this was the first real peace that they had ever had. He began to think of everything he and the girl beside him had been through. As images of the past flashed in his mind, he looked down at the girl beside him; emotion welling up inside of him. He finally felt that he had to tell her. To confess his true feelings. To make up for all the abuse he had caused.

"Kagome?"

"Mhmm?"

"Well, lately I've been confused, about... well... you and I. I know I normally act like a jerk, and like I don't really care. But... that's not true at all. I care more than you'll ever know. I can't deny it anymore... Kagome... I-"

He turned to gaze into her eyes as he pored his heart out to her, only to find her fast asleep. He sighed. So much for that. He lifted her form into his arms, careful not to wake her, and began the short journey to her home.

Touching down on the roof, he carefully carried her through her window and laid her down on her bed. Gently pulling the covers around Kagome, he paused to brush a hand through her ebony hair. Taking one last look, he jumped back out the window, careful to pull the curtains open so he could watch over her from his post on a nearby tree branch. Settling down amongst the branches, he sighed.

"I'll tell her tomorrow."

There you go! Chapter 10! And the stuffed cat and dog? Got them from the episode where Shippou draws that cartoon. I thought that was too cute! Poor Inuyasha, so close, so close... And guess what? Lemon next chapter! I hope it'll come out okay. Wish me luck! And don't forget to R&R! Tune in next time for Chapter 11: Beautiful Because You Love Me...


	11. Beautiful 'Cause You Love Me

Lemon alert! First try, so be nice. And I'm very sorry that it took so long to update. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 11: Beautiful 'Cause You Love Me

Kagome woke to sun streaming through her bedroom window. Sitting up, she glanced at her bedside clock.

'11:30...'

"Eleven thirty!?"

Throwing back the covers she sprang from her bed.

"Why didn't anybody wake me up?"

She rushed around the room, plucking clothes from various places. Stopping by the window, she glanced down at the yard. Being outside was becoming a more appealing idea by the minute. A slight breeze fluttered the curtains, and she could see how perfect a day it was to go for a walk. She tossed her school uniform on her bed and sauntered down the hall and into the bathroom. She emerged about half an hour later, feeling clean and refreshed. Clad in only a towel, she dried her hair and took a seat in front of her bedroom mirror. Closing her eyes, she began lazily brushing her hair, humming softly to herself.

"It's about time you woke up."

Kagome jumped, opening her eyes. She was startled by the reflection of Inuyasha climbing through her window. She shrieked.

"Inuyasha! You _pervert_!" Clutching her towel, she grabbed the nearest object and hurled it at him.

"Hey!" Inuyasha easily caught the bottle of perfume in his right hand. "What was that fo-" He was cut off as another bottle came soaring at his face, which he caught in his other hand. "Would you cut that out!? Whoa!" He just managed to duck out of the way as Kagome's brush went hurtling through the window.

Kagome stood shaking with anger as she groped around on her dresser for more ammunition. She flinched as there was a loud crash, followed by a screech.

"Oh no!" She rushed to the window. "Sorry Buyo!" Still hanging halfway outside, she turned toward the half-demon with a scowl. "See what you did?"

Inuyasha blinked in astonishment.

"What I did? What _I_ did!? _I_ wasn't the one throwing things out the window!"

"Well you shouldn't have ducked!"

"Oh yeah! I suppose I should have just _let_ myself get pummeled in the face?"

Kagome huffed, crossing her arms.

"Yes!"

And with that, she shoved him backwards, sending him tumbling to the ground. She slammed the window shut.

Inuyasha was back on his feet in no time flat.

"You stupid wench!" He shook his fist up at the closed window, only to have the curtains drawn, blocking him out entirely. He let out an angry growl, turning and stalking away.

A few moments later the window opened again. Kagome, now fully dressed, leaned out, searching for the hanyou.

"Inuyasha! I'm all done now! Inuyasha? Where'd you go?"

After finding no sign of the half-demon, she shrugged, crossing to her bedroom door to go scrounge up some breakfast. She pulled the door open and let out another shriek.

There in her doorway stood Inuyasha, arms crossed; an angry frown on his face.

"Hello, Kagome."

She placed a hand over her pounding heart.

"Inuyasha! How did you get in?"

"The door was open." He stated simply, his foot tapping impatiently on the floor.

"Oh... Alright. Well, let's get some breakfast then."

Inuyasha blinked; his frown vanished and the tension in the air dissipated.

"Breakfast?"

Kagome slipped past him and began descending the stairway. Without looking back she nodded, laughing quietly as she heard rapid, heavy footsteps clambering down the stairs after her.

Once in the kitchen, Inuyasha insisted that he have ramen for breakfast.

Kagome grudgingly relented, and made some pancakes for herself.

In the midst of clearing the table after their meal, Kagome spotted a note on the counter. Picking it up, she found forty dollars underneath.

Kagome,  
We've gone to town and we'll be back around three. Take this money and please pick up some ramen. We seem to be out. Use the rest to take yourself and Inuyasha out. See you soon.

Love Mom

She placed the note back on the counter and pocketed the money. Sneaking upstairs she removed a bundle from her closet and crept back to the kitchen.

"Inuyasha!" She sang.

"Huh?"

He turned from the window to see Kagome standing in the doorway. She was waving some red thing back and forth. Then she grabbed the thing with two hands and held it up for him to see, waving it some more. He quirked an eyebrow, not really sure what it was at first, but then she placed something on her head.

Inuyasha's face blanched, and he was filled with dread.

"No! Not those damn new age rags!"

Kagome huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"They're not rags! And you _have_ to put them on because we're going to the mall today!"

Inuyasha shook his head violently.

"No way."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome voice lowered into a warning tone and she stepped closer. She pointed to a spot on the floor in front of her. "Come here."

"No!"

"Inuyasha!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" And he started for the door.

"Inuyasha... don't make me do it!"

Inuyasha marched straight to the door, his hand was on the knob...

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha got a mouthful of carpet. He rolled over onto his back, spitting out cloth fibers. He looked up to see Kagome looming over him; dreaded clothing in hand.

"NOOOOOO!!!!"

---------------------------------------------------

Several hours later, Inuyasha stood waiting for Kagome... _again_. She was in yet another store. His feet hurt, his ears were sore, he was hungry and grumpy, and if he heard the words 'Oh this would look so cute on Shippou!' one more time he was gonna freak. He shifted against the cold marble wall as he sensed Kagome approaching from behind him.

"Alright Inuyasha! Come on." She shouldered her newest bag and counted out her money again. She still had about twenty dollars between her allowance and the money from her mother. She smiled and looked up at Inuyasha. "So is there anywhere you want to go?"

Inuyasha snorted and turned away from her.

Kagome sighed.

"Are you still upset about me using the beads? I _said_ I was sorry Inuyasha." She felt her guilt swelling as he pouted, looking very much like a wounded puppy. She made a whining noise. "Come _on_ Inuyasha! Please? I'll buy you some ice cream! Okay?" She didn't get much of a response, but at least he turned to face her again.

Even ice cream didn't make him feel much better. Especially after he gave himself what Kagome called 'brain freeze.' He was still massaging his temples as he waited for her to check out 'one last shop.' He gazed around the cavernous hallway, bored out of his mind. His eyes caught sight of one of those TV things across the way. On the screen was a young man, holding a large bouquet of red flowers. The scene changed to an image of a young woman sitting at a table in a restaurant. The young man walked in from off screen and presented the flowers to the girl, at which time she stood up and promptly flung her arms his neck, giving him a kiss. Inuyasha shook his head, turning his attention back to the door into which Kagome had disappeared. He sighed in relief as he saw her emerging from the store with yet another bag.

"Okay, Inuyasha. We can go now."

"Finally." He huffed.

In silence they started towards the exit. Inuyasha was startled as two girls came stumbling out of a booth they'd been passing; both girls in a fit of laughter. Inuyasha was completely content to pass them off as just another strange human, no different from any other person of this time. He was forced to stop when he felt a small hand close over his wrist. He looked back at Kagome, who had a guilty expression on her face. He groaned.

"Now what?"

She smiled, and promptly dragged him inside of the strange booth. She sat them down on a bench before pressing a couple buttons.

About two minutes later, back outside, they waited as the machine spat out two slips of paper. Kagome gazed down at them and immediately burst into giggles. She handed him one of the sheets.

Six different picture were on the sheet. The first was of him, halfway out of the booth, and Kagome desperately trying to drag him back. The second was a rather distorted picture of half of his face. Apparently he'd been to close and had been fogging up the glass with his breath. The third was of both of them, sitting normally; Kagome with a huge grin on her face, two of her fingers forming a 'V,' poking up from behind his head. The next was of him doing the same to her, although he appeared to be doing it wrong, since his arm seemed to be obstructing her face. The fifth was of both of them making strange faces at the camera. And the last was both of them, Kagome's arms around his neck as she grinned from ear to ear. He was blushing furiously, staring pointedly at the camera. Inuyasha chuckled slightly. Looking up, he watched as a couple strode past them; the boy with his arm around the girls waist. His eyes darted quickly back to the screen he'd been watching earlier. He felt another tug on his wrist and they moved along.

------------------------------------------

Kagome sat cross legged on the floor, humming happily as she sorted through her packages: various gifts for her friends back in the feudal era. Inuyasha had disappeared after she'd yelled at him for being nosy. She had one bag she hadn't opened, and she giggled as she looked at it. Inuyasha had been determined to find out what it was. But it was a secret. She'd never tell. It would be too funny when she finally showed him. She stood up and retrieved her backpack from the closet, turning on a light as the sunlight began to dim. After placing each object carefully inside her bag, she sat back and stretched. It was getting late.

"Hey, Kagome..."

Kagome jumped as Inuyasha appeared in the doorway.

"There you are! Where've you been?"

The half-demon shrugged slightly, ignoring her question.

"Kagome, will you come with me?"

"Huh?" Kagome stood up, walking closer to look at him. There was a funny expression on his face. She leaned in closer, and he looked down, averting his gaze. "Come with you where?"

"There's something I have to show you."

Kagome smiled gently, ducking underneath him to look up into his face.

"Alright, let's go."

She walked to the doorway and turned to look back at him. He had an appearance that made it look like he'd expected her to decline. Her smile grew and she held her hand out to him.

"Well... C'mon!"

He started towards her and hesitantly took her hand, pausing again.

Kagome laughed.

"You know, I'm the one who's supposed to be following you."

His eyes widened slightly.

"Oh... yeah..."

He led her out the door and back around to the well. Kagome's curiosity was peaked as he led them back into the feudal era. As they climbed out of the well, he told her to close her eyes. Then he picked her up and sprang into the air. She clung tightly to him at the feeling of weightlessness. A few minutes later, she felt him land. He made no move to set her down, but kept walking, climbing a few steps. One arm left her for a second and she heard a door slide open. He took two steps, turned, and slid the door closed. As he moved further into the building she heard the padding of his feet on wood. At last, he carefully set her on her feet.

"You can open your eyes now."

Kagome did as instructed, blinking confusedly at her surroundings. They were in a small hut; the only objects in the room were two beds and a lamp.

"Where are we?"

Inuyasha moved to a door in the opposite wall, laying a hand on the dark wood.

"I have something I want to give you."

Kagome tilted her head slightly.

"-Give me?"

Without reply, Inuyasha turned and pushed the doors wide open. He flinched slightly as he heard her gasp behind him.

Kagome clasped her hands over her gaping mouth. Slowly she stepped through the doorway and out to the most beautiful meadow she'd ever seen. Flowers of every color and size seemed to be covering an endless expanse. She felt her eyes brimming over with tears as she made a noise that was half a sob, half a laugh. She dropped her hands to her sides and turned to face the half-demon still standing inside the small house.

"Beautiful, Inuyasha! Absolutely incredible! Thank you so much! But... why?"

Inuyasha blushed as he cautiously stepped down off the small porch to stand beside her.

He reached up and brushed the tears from her eyes.

"I saw something on that TV thing you showed me."

Kagome sniffled, her tears subsiding.

"Some guy with red flowers..." He gestured vaguely.

Kagome smiled. He was talking about a commercial for a local florist. She couldn't help herself as she abruptly flung her arms around him.

"Thank you so much, Inuyasha. They're wonderful."

Inuyasha pulled away from her slightly, and peered into her face. He saw her elated smile, and her kind eyes. One emotion was set firmly in the deep cerulean pools. His mind and instinct told him what that emotion was. He pushed all fears aside and took her hands in his.

"Kagome... There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now... I..."

Kagome felt her heart pounding. Was he really going to tell her what she'd wanted to hear for so long? Could her deepest wish ever come true?

"Kagome, I... I ah..."

Kagome looked expectantly up at him, a small smile on her face.

"I... I... um... I lo-"

Kagome couldn't help it. She laughed tearfully and threw herself at him again.

"Oh, Inuyasha! I love you too! I love you!"

Inuyasha stood frozen. Had she actually said what he thought she'd said? He embraced her tightly, hiding his face in her hair.

"I love you, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, her shoulders trembling with her sobs.

Inuyasha held her closer and stroked her hair, but backed away slowly to dry her tears; his golden eyes searching hers as he leaned closer.

Kagome swallowed hard, fighting back the butterflies in her stomach.

The first kiss in which both parties were both willing and able was a bit awkward and clumsy. Inuyasha's aim was a bit off and he ended up kissing her nose instead. They both laughed nervously as Inuyasha gently cradled her face in his hands. He moved forward and their lips brushed softly, quickly, before he pulled back. He carefully watched her expression, which appeared unsure. He nuzzled her cheek in a comforting gesture, and he felt her eyelashes brush his cheek. His intense gaze was lost in her deep blue eyes as he pulled back again.

"Please, don't be scared."

He felt her arms steal their way around his neck.

Her eyes closed for a moment, as if she was steadying herself. Opening them again, she gave him a small, shaky smile.

"I'm not."

Kagome moved hesitantly closer, tensing slightly as his arms wrapped firmly around her waist.

Inuyasha waited patiently as she relaxed in his arms. Finally he tipped her head gently and pressed his lips to hers. His mouth moved soothingly upon her own and she responded as best she knew how, softly kissing him back. She slowly freed her lips, feeling breathless.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered as he pulled back, uncertainty in his voice. "Are you sure it's okay? For us to be like this?"

The raven haired girl hid her face in his broad chest.

"I want this. I want to be with you. I want to stay with you."

Inuyasha combed his fingers through her soft hair, and his eyes closed as he fought to keep his emotions in check.

"You would... stay with me?"

Kagome nodded as she looked up at him again, locking her arms around him.

"Forever."

Inuyasha and Kagome sat in a peaceful silence in the doorway of the small house, holding each other in a gentle embrace.

"Hey, Inuyasha, where are we anyway?"

Kagome rested back against the plain of his chest, twirling a long strand of silver hair lazily around her fingers. She could feel herself rising and falling with the rhythm of his breath. He inhaled deeply and she was pushed forward, just to be dropped backwards again as he let out a loud sigh. She giggled softly to herself.

"We're about a days walk north of Kaede's village. My mother and I used to spend summers here; just the two of us. She used to walk me through the flowers and describe each individual blossom. Then she would let me go and tell me to pick one of each and name them. Her favorite flower was the Daylily."

"Daylily?" Kagome echoed softly. "I love Daylilies!" She exclaimed, meeting his fond smile with on of her own. Kagome settled back again and scanned the meadow for one of the vibrant yellow flowers.

Inuyasha rested his chin on the top of her head. He watched the sun set, his eyes half-lidded with complete contentment. Kagome moved slightly and he lifted his head as she turned to face him. He freed one hand and caught her chin; his expression sought permission.

Kagome slowly tipped her head back; her eyelashes fluttered in a beckoning manner.

Inuyasha closed the distance between them and kissed her softly.

Kagome sighed against his lips, leaning more fully upon him as her hands searched for his. She laced their fingers together and felt him deepen the kiss, his lips firm but cautious against her own. Her heart hammered in her chest, and she felt the need for something more. Feeling bold, she teased his lower lip with her tongue.

Inuyasha gasped, pleasantly surprised as their tongues met. Timid at first, the intimate contact fueled their passion. He pulled his hands free and held her face as the kiss became more intense.

Kagome moved her hands up his chest and around his neck, where one tangled in his hair and the other began to massage his ear.

Inuyasha pulled back abruptly, with an almost inaudible groan.

"Kagome... you have no idea what you're doing to me." He kissed her quickly again. "If you don't want to go any further, you'd better stop right now." He groaned again as, instead of stopping, she started massaging both ears. "I may want to jump you right now, but I refuse to do anything that would hurt you."

Kagome pulled back, dropping her hands to his shoulders and gazing into his eyes. She'd been a bit apprehensive at first, but hearing him say that he'd wait for her made her realize that she'd do _anything_ for him. She smiled and leaned closer to whisper in his ear; until she could feel his warm breath on her cheek.

"I know Inuyasha. But I _do_ want this."

Inuyasha ran his hands down her sides to rest on her hips, feeling her shiver at the sensation. Then he leaned forward and began to kiss her neck, earning him a soft sigh.

"Good." He muttered in between kisses. He carefully moved to lay her down on one of the beds. "I think I might have had some trouble resisting you." He smirked up at her.

Kagome laughed softly, a slight blush tinting her cheeks as his hands slowly disappeared beneath her shirt.

Inuyasha's fingertips danced across her sides and stomach, eliciting soft whimpers from the girl beneath him. He leaned down to press kisses up her body as he lifted her shirt up and off, leaving her even more red than before.

Kagome pushed her shyness aside to wrap her arms around him, helping him shrug out of his own shirt. Once free of the heavy clothing, her hands were free to roam across the hills and valleys of his well toned muscles. She hummed in appreciation as his muscles stretched and compressed with a fluid, catlike grace.

Inuyasha spent a good ten minutes meticulously searching her body, carefully dropping kisses to each bruise and scratch that marred her beautiful skin. He cautiously settled his hands on the waist of her skirt, watching her face as he drew it down over her long, elegant legs. Seeing no sign of protest, he lowered his lips again to kiss a trail down her right thigh.

Kagome jumped slightly as he kissed a sensitive spot on her inner thigh. His lips followed her skirt down her legs, and then he looked up.

Inuyasha gave her a genuine smile as he slipped her shoes and socks off. His eyes seemed to shine with happiness as he grinned, leaning to kiss each one of her toes.

Kagome giggled as a feeling of comforting warmth flooded over her, washing away any doubts that remained. She smiled back as he crawled back over her, leaning on his forearms as he bent down to tease her lips again.

Inuyasha fiddled for a moment with the clasp of her bra. Quickly becoming frustrated, he let her take care of it, and while she was distracted, quickly tugged off her underwear, earning a shocked squeak from Kagome. As she sat there frozen in shock at his boldness, he reached up and finished slipping the last of her clothing from her shoulders.

Kagome automatically moved to cover herself, but was stopped by Inuyasha's hands.

Inuyasha shifted closer and claimed her lips in a searing kiss.

Kagome let out a soft moan and pulled him tighter against her. She easily allowed him entrance to her mouth when he asked and whimpered as he pulled away.

Inuyasha kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek as he gazed down at her.

"Don't be embarrassed. You're so beautiful, Kagome."

Kagome relaxed as his arms moved around her waist and pulled her against his bare chest.

She sighed as he stroked his fingers down over her body.

"I'm only beautiful because you love me."

Inuyasha shook his head as he turned her in his arms. Looking deeply into her eyes he confessed what he had felt for so long.

"No. It's because you are that I love you. Kagome, you're so beautiful, mind, body and soul."

Where he was expecting a tearful smile, he saw a flinch at the word 'soul.' Inuyasha frowned.

"Kagome, I can't believe you would even think about Kikyou at a time like this..."

Kagome hid her face in her hands and shook her head. Her voice was muffled when she finally spoke.

"I know! I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. But I couldn't help it. For so long it was always her, and not me!"

Inuyasha's heart clenched at the agony in her voice.

'She shouldn't be feeling this way. Not with me...'

He gently cradled her chin in his hand, and raised her face to meet his. Realizing that it was just as much his own fault as it was hers.

"Kagome..."

She looked guiltily into his eyes, and was surprised to find him smiling.

"Kagome... the only one I see now... and the only one I ever will... is you."

Kagome felt her heart swell as she heard the unrepressed love in his words. She opened her mouth to apologize, but he continued.

"I love you... because you're beautiful... inside and out."

Lemon warning! NC-17 ahead! Although it's not that graphic, no children beyond this point! I can't force you to stay away, so if you read this and are under 17 years of age, I don't want any crap. You KNOW this is an adult part of the story, so BE MATURE! Thank you and enjoy! I can't post it here, but it is on my website. A link can be found in my profile thing.

Kagome smiled, in a sense of total contentment. She stroked his hair and murmured soft words of comfort.

"I love you..."

She sighed deeply as his arms tightened around her. But when his normally steady form began to shake, she raised his face to look him in the eyes. Tears fell from the gilded orbs, and his jaw was set.

"Inuyasha! What's wrong? You're crying!"

The hanyou dropped his face to her chest again and shook his head.

"You..."

Kagome was startled, if not a little worried.

"Me...?"

Inuyasha let out a whimper, his grip on his emotions faltering.

"I never... thought that anyone... would ever... _could_ ever... love me as unconditionally... as my mother." He paused. "But you do..."

Kagome nodded, and her hands resumed their soothing touches. She could only reply with the utmost confidence.

"I do."

Inuyasha sighed, his body going slack over her. He spoke slowly, as if unsure of what he was saying.

"And I... never thought... I would love anyone... more than I did... Kikyou."

Kagome stopped, startled by the name of the woman who was both her rival and her predecessor.

Inuyasha paused there, raising his head a touch. He kissed the center of her chest, then the hollow of her neck. Then he kissed the velvet skin where her throat met her jaw. Then her lips, a kiss with more feeling then the others. He moved on to her nose, each of her eyes, and finished at her forehead. He then shifted back just enough to gaze into her eyes, and speaking with unwavering certainty.

"But I do."

Woohoo! 21 pages! There we go! My first lemon! I hope it was good! I rewrote it so many times.... I was gonna go nuts! Okay, enough of me talking! I'm gonna start on the next chapter right now so this delay doesn't happen again. Sorry again, don't forget to review! And from now on, and I'm completely serious, if I don't update for a while... email me! harass me! get on my freakin case! I want to know you guys are still there! And it'll help motivate me! See you next time!


	12. Keep Your Friends Close

Okay, there's no excuse for my being _this_ late, so I'm not even going to bother. To all my reviewers, you guys are the best! I can't thank you guys enough for all the support and comments, and for being so patient. This is the last chapter, and I hope those of you who are still here enjoy it! It's dedicated to those of you who took the time and consideration to chastise my lazy butt! Thanks again!

Chapter 12: Keep Your Friends Close

Inuyasha was roused from his sleep a little before dawn, finding himself in a mass of tangled arms and legs. Carefully peeling one arm from around Kagome, he lazily shifted onto his side, pulling her closer.

Kagome stirred slightly beside him, eyelashes fluttering slightly before she settled again. She inhaled deeply and sighed, smiling contentedly in her sleep.

Inuyasha smiled as he watched her. 'She's really adorable when she sleeps.' His smile eased into a smirk. Since when had he been using words like adorable? And when had Kagome started affecting him in such a way? He frowned slightly, propping his chin in his hand. When had he gone from generally ill in spirit to all warm and cuddly? 'I never figured one girl could screw so much with my mind.' But what was most confusing was the fact that even though this strange evolution had seemed to tackle him from behind, he didn't mind. If it would make Kagome happy, it was fine by him. And there was no doubt that he would be more than happy to oblige. He smiled again, reaching out and tracing a finger down the girls neck.

Kagome shifted slightly, whimpering.

Inuyasha grinned, likening his touch to that of a feather, and teasing the apparently ticklish area beneath her ear.

Kagome shivered visibly, curling in on herself. When the incessant touch continued, she shrugged at her neck. As that had no effect, she swatted gently, her brow knitted into a scowl.

Inuyasha chuckled, not stopping his torture.

Giving an exasperated noise, Kagome draped an arm across her face. Her eyes slowly opened, blinking sleepily beneath her wrist. Upon seeing the half-demon peering down at her, she groaned loudly and rolled over, hiding her face against the bed sheets.

Inuyasha arched an eyebrow at her. "Kagome..." A muffled 'uhn?' was his only reply. Inuyasha reached over and poked her in the back. "What's the matter? You tired?"

A slow, weak nod.

"I guess I wore you out last night, huh?" He grinned wolfishly. (no pun intended)

She turned her head just enough to frown at him, and he could tell she was blushing. Then with a sigh, she shifted onto her side, her back facing him.

Inuyasha curbed his laughter, and began lazily drawing circles on her back; enjoying the shiver she gave when his fingers ghosted down the back of her neck. "You know you have to go to school, right?"

Kagome let out another groan, sounding wounded. "I'm too tired."

"You can't miss school, Kagome." Inuyasha stated, knowing full well that he would love nothing more than to keep her here all to himself. But, he also knew just how important school was to Kagome. Well, usually, anyway. "Although I suppose you could stay here. I know plenty of ways we could... entertain... ourselves." He smirked, letting his fingers trail across the delicate arch of her spine.

Kagome stiffened for a moment before pulling the sheets tighter around herself. "I think I'll go to school after all."

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha had to fight to keep from chuckling. It was funny how uncomfortable he could still make her even after what had happened. "I'm so disappointed."

Kagome surprised him by rolling over to face him and hiding against his chest. "Stop it."

"What's the matter?" Inuyasha joked, letting his hand run through her hair.

Kagome pressed herself closer. "You're embarrassing me."

Inuyasha laughed. "Why the hell should you be embarrassed?" He reached down and tipped her face to his, kissing her softly. He figured he might as well get the mushy stuff out of his system. "It's just me."

Kagome smiled slightly, nodding. "This is just all so new." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and leaned back on her elbow.

"Well, don't get used to it. I'm warning you right now that this... softer... side of me is _not_ going to making appearances all that often." He raised an eyebrow at her when she giggled. "What's so funny?"

She grinned. "It's just that I'm almost happy you won't be all... huggy... for lack of a better word. It _would_ be somewhat awkward, don't you think?" She laughed harder. "And even then, I don't think the rest of the group could handle it." She calmed herself slightly. "Could you imagine their faces?" Wiping a few tears from the corner of her eyes, she smiled softly. "Besides, you're different. You've got you're own special ways of being affectionate."

Inuyasha looked at her with a curious expression, as if this was news to him. "I do? Like what?"

Kagome paused, thinking. "Well... the way you worry about me, and act all protective. You act as if it just comes naturally. And the way you look at me when you think I can't see you. And then there's they way you look at me when you _want_ me to see you. You know, with that cute half-frown on your face, with your one eyebrow quirked up? You _look_ angry, but you're really being affectionate."

The half-demon smirked. "Am I?"

Kagome smiled confidently. "Yup. You can't fool _me _anymore."

Inuyasha leaned his chin on his hand and studied her, seeming fascinated. "What else?"

Kagome blushed under the sudden intensity of his gaze. She shrugged. "I don't know, it's just... you."

"Well, now that that's clear," He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers, "I have no problem being me, so long as you stay you."

Kagome's smile reached her eyes this time. "Don't worry."

Inuyasha closed his eyes as he smiled in return. He let his hand move from her face to her side; tracing the invisible contour of her ribcage, his fingers catching the sheets and dragging them in tow.

Kagome's cheeks flared again as her body tensed. Eyes wide with indignation, she began to shake as Inuyasha's questing hand exposed a growing span of her body. "Inuyasha! What do you think you-" Her protests were silenced as his palm came to rest on the mark he had given her.

Inuyasha's fingers played gently across the curve of her hip, massaging away the dull ache that still throbbed from the broken skin. His eyes gazed intently at the flaw, absorbed in it. The only visible fault on her body he himself had willingly inflicted. Seeming to shake himself back to the present, he lifted his hand to cradle her chin again. "Alright, maybe one more tender moment." And with that he captured her mouth, nursing a deep kiss from her lips.

Kagome's surprised cry was swallowed as their lips fit. She wound her arms around his neck, every sense acute as she was lost in the familiar shape and taste of his kiss. How he had such a warm and comforting flavor, and how his upper lip was firm against hers, while the lower one would yield to the slightest touch of her own. She could feel his strength even is his lips. She committed everything to memory, feeling rushed to memorize the lilting impression as he pulled back.

Inuyasha smirked at her serene expression, sitting up. "Now get the hell out of my bed!"

---------------------------------------

Kagome sighed in relief as she finished dressing. There was nothing like a shower and a fresh set of clothes to make you feel renewed. Tossing her hair back over her shoulder she quickly moved through the silence of her house, catching a bag from her bedside table. It was early enough that even her mother hadn't risen from bed yet.

Inuyasha glanced idly up at her as she entered the living room. He sat slumped on the couch, clicking rapidly through the channels while gazing at the TV. with an uninterested expression. "What's that?" He asked, eyes focused back on the screen.

Kagome grinned playfully. "This is what I wouldn't show you the other day!" She brandished a small plastic bag, shaking it teasingly.

He sat up, leaning forward and supporting his elbow on his knees. "Oh, really?" He tossed the remote onto the coffee table and directed his attention to her. "Are you ready to show me now?"

She nodded, smiling even wider. "Yup! But you've got to wait in here while I put it on!" And with that she scooted back out the doorway, giggling to herself.

The half-demon paused to dwell on her last sentence. Put it on? His mind was bombarded by images of slinky, not-so-innocent articles of clothing. The onslaught of imperfect thoughts was probably comparable to what filled Miroku's brain on a daily basis. He snickered to himself.

"Okay! Close your eyes!" Kagome spoke from around the corner.

Inuyasha obeyed the gentle command easily, letting his eyes fall shut while his ears picked up every little sound she made as she came to stand beside him. She was even more consumed by her laughter now.

"Alright, you can look now!"

He slowly opened his eyes, blinking quickly before looking up at her. At first glance it appeared nothing about her had changed. His eyes widened slightly, but he didn't know what to say. She had arranged her hair to hide her ears, and a pair of black, furry ones now sat atop her head. He blinked again, quirking an eyebrow at her.

She shrieked with laughter at his expression, reaching up to tug on her fake ears. "So what do you think? Now I look like a half demon too!" She grinned happily.

Inuyasha stared. It wasn't a bad look for her. He snorted. Then he let out a short chuckle. Then he choked as he strained to contain his amusement. And then he was laughing; collapsed backwards on the couch, holding his sides with tears stinging his eyes, it wasn't just a laugh, it was an all out _guffaw_.

Kagome seated herself beside him, watching his reaction curiously. She hadn't thought it was _that_ funny.

The hanyou coughed, gasping for air as he straightened, sobering slightly. He grinned at her expression as he reached over to give the dog-ears an experimental poke. "You know, Kagome," He ran his fingers through her hair before carefully tucking it behind her natural ear. "As... interesting... as you look with ears like mine," He paused, running one finger around the shell of her ear. "I like the ones you were born with better." That said, he quickly leaned forward and pinched her earlobe between his teeth, teasing a surprised gasp from Kagome.

Kagome was startled to say the least, and a little embarrassed. She could only hope he hadn't seen her shiver as he pulled away with that smug look on his face. She stood up, crossing her arms. "Well, anyway, I'm going to school." She walked into the hallway, smoothing the skirt of her school uniform. "You'll just have to wait here for me." As an afterthought, she ducked back in the doorway. "Behave yourself."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, nodding just to acknowledge her. "Right, right." He waved her off.

Kagome smiled. "Okay, see you later."

Inuyasha leaned back into the couch, plucking the remote from the table when he heard the front door close. Clicking the TV. back on, he raised an eyebrow at some guy preaching about how to 'get the body you've always wanted' with some painful looking contraption he called a 'Bowflex.' The half-demon groaned, covering his eyes with his free hand. He was bored already.

---------------------------------------

Kagome sighed yet again, almost entertained as her breath stirred the papers on her desk. She was sprawled across her seat, her head propped on her arms, which she had folded in front of her. It almost appeared she was avoiding the teachers gaze, a behavior that entirely conflicted with her normal self. It was beginning to earn her strange looks from her classmates. Drumming her fingers on the desktop she glanced for what must have been the fifth time at the clock. "Five more minute." She groaned. She just wasn't into school today. But she supposed she could survive a little more of her professor droning on about some war.

When the final bell rang, Kagome was out the door and down the hall before most of her peers were even out of their seats. She didn't even bother to stop for her books, because she wasn't expecting to be here tomorrow. She smiled at the sense of freedom that hit her as she hurried for the front doors. She was just about to take a deep breath of clean air, fresh and clear compared to the stuffy classroom, when what she saw outside stopped her short.

There stood Inuyasha, loafing under a tree, playing absently with the prayer beads around his neck. He looked up when he heard the door open and grinned as Kagome jogged towards him. When they met, he felt a strange feeling surge through and overwhelm him. His body somehow overrode his brain. and he picked Kagome up, swinging around until they were both laughing.

Kagome sighed as he steadied her on her own two feet again. Looking up at him, she brushed her hair out of her face and smiled. "I thought we were past all the mushy stuff?"

He shrugged, not moving his arms from around her waist. "Give it 'til the end of the day." His grin widened.

Kagome's fingers played around his chest as she blushed slightly. "Good," she replied, looking him squarely in the eyes, "Then you won't mind if I do this." As soon as the words left her mouth, she seized his beads in both hands. With a quick yank, she pulled him closer, and pressed her lips firmly to his.

Inuyasha tensed, gasping. If it weren't for her death-grip on the band around his neck, he would have pulled back in surprise. But all he could do was stand there, frozen in shock, as Kagome kissed him until she they were both out of breath. It was only when she pulled back that he could manage to stammer a 'What the hell was that?'

Kagome shrugged, smiling innocently up at him. "I don't really know myself, actually."

The hanyou blinked in a baffled fashion. "Alright then." Then he scooped her up in his arms, cradling her against his chest as he took off for the well.

Kagome laughed openly as she clung to him, holding him tightly around the shoulders. "You know, we really can't make a habit out of this." She felt a pleasant rush as they left the ground, Inuyasha leaping into the air as they crossed the city. "But, for today, I suppose it's alright."

---------------------------------------

Back at the school, Kagome's friends were only now regaining their composure. They had been approaching from the school when they had been paralyzed with shock at the forceful embrace they had witnessed.

The first one to get her jaw off the floor turned to her two companions. "What _was_ that?"

"_Who_ was that?"

"It sure as heck wasn't Kagome!"

"She would _never_ betray Hojo like that!"

"How _could_ she?"

"And she didn't even _tell_ us!"

"I know!"

"How could she betray _us_ like that?"

The two girls who had been fretting turned to the third, much more silent girl. "Well?"

Their friend smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. She nodded at them once. "I _knew_ that wasn't her cousin."

---------------------------------------

The rest of the group, back in the feudal era, were only now beginning to realize that they hadn't seen their companions in a long while.

"I wonder where Kagome and Inuyasha went off to," Sango wondered aloud. She placed Kirara in her lap, stroking her faithful pet.

Miroku leaned heavily on his staff, looking bored as he sighed loudly. "It's much too quiet around here without them." He moved to sit next to the demon exterminator. "Although, now that Kaede has taken Shippou to gather herbs, we can finally have some... alone time." He leaned closer to her and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Sango glared at him from the corner of her eye, inching away from him. "Stay away from me, you lecherous monk. I won't be swayed by your charms like all those other women."

Miroku straightened, a grin spreading across his face. "So you think I'm charming?" He put on his best attempt at a debonair smile.

The young woman rolled her eyes, deciding not to justify that with a response. She set her attention back to Kirara, who was nosing her hand for more affection. She could hear Miroku behind her, fiddling with something. It made her uneasy. She could never tell what was going on in his head.

"Sango..."

The change in tone of Miroku's voice forced her to turn around, just as he reached around her, enveloping her in a hug. He took her hands in his and held them firmly, linking their fingers together. Sango gasped. "M-Miroku!" She felt him press his cheek into her hair, sighing contentedly.

The monk held her tight. Over the course of their embrace of about, oh... he estimated about two minutes, he felt her slowly relax into his arms. Finally, he gave her right hand one last squeeze, and pulled away. "There, that should do it!" He smiled victoriously.

Sango gave him a strange look. "What... should do it..." She wasn't sure she really wanted to know.

Miroku's smile grew into a smirk as he raised his hand and waved it at her.

Sango's eyes widened as she stared. When Miroku had lifted his hand, hers had moved as well. She gave her hand a firm tug, but it remained where it was, linked tightly to Miroku's. She whimpered. "What have you done?" Taking a closer look, she noted that their hands seemed fused by some strange substance. She grimaced. "Disgusting! What is that stuff?"

Miroku turned her hand over and examined his handiwork. "Kagome called it 'Superglue.' Some type of adhesive from her era." He rippled his fingers, the only part of his hand not stuck to Sango's. He'd layered the glue on his palm, and it seemed to have set well during his little diversion.

"Well, whatever it is, it better come off!" Sango fumed, pulling on Miroku's wrist.

"Kagome said that this stuff permanently bonds surfaces together. Including skin. That was one of the warnings; not to stick yourself to something."

She gawked at him in disbelief. Was he serious? "And so you decide to stick us together..."

Miroku nodded casually. "Yup, it worked for Inuyasha and Kagome, didn't it?" He leaned down, his face right beside hers, smirking.

Sango began to tremble. She couldn't be stuck to this pervert for the rest of her life! She just couldn't! How would she live? There had to be a way to reverse it! There just had to be!

Miroku lifted his free hand to her face, running a finger down her cheek. "Better get used to it, Sango. _These_ two surfaces are bound _forever_." He reached around her violently shaking form and clasped her close to his body.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

That's it! The end! Yay! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for all your support and encouragement! If you liked this story, you should keep an eye out for my future Inuyasha stories. I'm planning a SangoxMiroku and a SessxRin. See you around!


End file.
